Beetwen Game And Love
by Sagi Akabara
Summary: Warning:Yaoi n Gender Bender. rated: T, Pairing: AkaKuro - /Satsuki membuka semua pintu disitu Pintu pertama sebelah kanan, Perpustakaan. Sedikit lebih depan lagi pintu sebelah kiri – Terkunci, lebih maju lagi pintu kedua dari kiri – Terbuka!/ 'Tunggu! Pemuda ini mirip sekali dengan….'/ 'Apakah sosok aslinya seindah ini'/ "A…Aka-shi...ku-n"
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo Reader- Tachi… ^w^ Terima Kasih ya bagi yang udah nge-klik n buka Story pertama Ku ini tapi, Kalo gak sreg sama judulnya Gomen! Aku bingung harus beri judul apa soalnya :'(*nangis Bombay. Terus kalo baca pembukaannya gak suka sama pembukaanya yah, saya tau kok ini abal banget… tapi mohon dibaca sampe selesai ya O.O*puppy eyes… trus kalo sampe selesai masih gak suka tolong ya gak usah nge-FLAME! Kecuali kalo Kamu bisa bikin story yang bagus n respon yang bagus juga dari cerita Mu itu,,(*aduh belagu banget ya kayanya saya padahal baru fict pertama *garuk2 kepala) **_**and**_** saya terima kok kalo kritik n saran yang membangun untuk perkembangan penulisan saya ini dan terakhir jangan lupa RnR! ********sekian bow**_**! Happy reading **_

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya abal, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: AkaKuro loh selalu… tapi saat ini**

**Pairing: Kuroko x Aomine, Kuroko x OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Game One – Game Online dan GM yg seenaknya!)

Pemuda bersurai icy blue sedang membaca bukunya dengan tenang, sampai sebuah suara pintu masuk yang dibuka dengan kasar dan disusul langkah kaki super berisik menuju tangga dan salah satu kamar dilantai atas merusak konsentrasinya… hm dia tau siapa yang baru datang, siapa lagi jika bukan Kakaknya yang pasti kini sedang bermain Game Online di kamarnya. – dasar! pulang bukannya istirahat atau makan malah main Games –

Sudah 1setengah jam Tetsuya menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku dan dari lantai atas pun tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan, ya Kakaknya masih sibuk bermain Game jika ditanya games seperti apa Author Cuma bisa bilang ini bukan Games yang ada pada zaman sekarang ini, itu adalah Games Impian yang masih dikembangkan sekarang, penjelasan singkatnya mungkin para readers bisa tahu jika pernah menonton Anime SAO atau membaca Manhwa 1/2Prince

Menyebalkan! Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah Ulang tahunnya tapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun penghuni rumah yang mengingatnya oh, ada hanya satu orang adik kecilnya –Tsheyka- lihat saja sejak mulai pagi tadi Ibu dan Kakaknya tidak mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dan langsung pergi Kerja dan Sekolah, Ayahnya bahkan tidak mengirim Pesan maupun Menelephone-nya Yah, Tetsuya bisa sedikit pengertian terhadap Ayahnya mungkin dia sibuk dengan tugas Dinasnya… Nah, Ibu dan Kakaknya! Cih… terlebih Kakaknya ini sudah hampir 12jam sejak Dia membuka matanya dan ini mendekati waktu makan malam masa dia tidak ingat atau melihat kalender sama sekali…. Apanya yang Kakak sayang Adik

Dengan menghentakan kakinya tanpa berniat membuat suatu pesanan makanan untuk makan malam, Tetsuya pergi menuju Kamarnya yang juga dilantai atas tepat berdampingan dengan kamar Kakaknya, tepat saat itu sang Kakak -Daiki- menampakan wujudnya

"Yoo… Tetsu!" sapa Kakaknya dengan tampang kucel –eh, udah dari sananya deh :p – menatap wajah sang Adik yang biasa berekspresi flat kini tampak sedikit kusut

"Kau kenapa Tetsu? Ada masalah di Sekolah?" ah, betapa A-Ho nya sang Kakak

"Tidak Ada" Jawab Tetsuya datar

"Oh, lalu Kau sudah memesan makanan belum?"

"belum"

"Kalo begitu biar Aku pesan, Kau ingin makan apa?" Ujar Daiki sambil memencet nomor layanan pesan antar suatu restaurant

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak lapar" lalu Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kamar setelah melayangkan death glarenya ke sang Kakak membuat Daiki mengelus tengkuknya _'Aku punya dosa apa kali ini?'_ –batin Daiki.

Daiki melangkahkan kakinya menu Kulkas dan mengambil Air dingin di dalamnya, saat Dia menutup pintu kulkas matanya melirik Calender Magnet warna-warni yang berada di situ

'Oh, hari ini tanggal 31januari ya..' batin Daiki belum menyadari sesuatu dan kali ini dia melirik kembali kalender itu dengan pucat tampaknya dia mulai menyadari hal yang dia lupakan

.

.

.

.

"TETSU!" Panggil Daiki dari arah luar kamar Tetsuya "Ayolah! Buka pintunya jangan marah, Aku tidak benar-benar lupa kok pada Ulang tahun Mu"

"Oh, Aniki akhirnya ingat juga ya…" nada sarkatis terdengar dari ucapan Tetsuya dari dalam Kamar

"Oh, Ayolah Tetsu! Jangan marah pada Aniki mu yang tampan, gagah, dan keren ini"

"Narsis" desis Tetsuya

"Tetsu, jangan merajuk seperti perempuan yang lagi.." belum selesai Daiki berkata terdengar hantaman suatu benda yang cukup keras di pintu. Well, Daiki itu kata tabu buat Tetsuya loh… emang sih dia mahluk Tuhan paling manis yang entah kenapa diciptakan menjadi Pria tepatnya sih Tetsuya itu Bishonen –tapi jangan blak-blakan ngomong ke Tetsuya kalo gak kepingin dapat death glare gratis hahahahah..

"Tetsu, ayolah! Aku punya hadiah untuk mu…" hening untuk sesaat sebelum suara 'pip' di susul pintu terbuka tidak sampai seluruhnya menampilkan sosok mungil Tetsuya yang terbalut Piama sutra Putih

"Mana?" Kata Tetsuya datar

"Apa?" dengan polosnya Daiki membalikan pertanyaan ke Tetsuya

"Hadiah Ku" tatapan Aquamarine itu menusuk tajam Daiki

Glek! Oh, kebohongan yang bodoh Daiki! Jelas-jelas Kau belum membeli hadiah untuk Tetsuya dan jika Tetsuya tau… maka dia tidak akan berbicara pada Mu selama Seminggu dan bukan itu saja bahkan Adik kecil manis Mu yang memang selalu memihak pada Adik bishie Mu pun akan tidak berbicara pada Mu selama seminggu pula! Demi dua mahluk termanis dan terimut dalam hidupnya. Ingin sekali Daiki bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti Game yang sedang dia mainkan bersama teman-temannya itu!

'_Tunggu? Game… '_ Batin Daiki… tiba-tiba ide brilliant mampir ke otaknya. Dia memang belum membeli hadiah untuk Tetsuya tapi hadiah itu sudah ada di Kamar Daiki sekarang! Dengan langkah cepat Daiki menuju kamarnya dan mengambil _hadiah_ Tetsuya

"Ini" Daiki menyodorkan sebuah kotak ukuran sedang ke hadapan Tetsuya. Sebuah Kotak dengan gambar cover benda mirip helm, dengan penutup mata transparant senada dengan warna helm tersebut

"maaf, belum sempat Ku bungkus" dusta Daiki

Tetsuya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap sang surai navy "sebuah _Nerve gear_?"

"Iya, sebuah _Nerve Gear_ special?!" Kata Daiki ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya Dia tidak tahu apa makna special dari _Nerve Gear_ tersebut, Dia hanya tahu bahwa _Nerve Gear_ itu **_Limited Edition_** dan dia memenangkannya tanpa sengaja saat ada sebuah quiz dari Game yang kini sedang dia mainkan

"Kau tahu kan Aku bukan maniak Games?" Kata Tetsuya

"Yah, Aku hanya ingin Kau mencoba bermain Games. itu saja kok Otouto…"

"Terima Kasih" Tetsuya tersenyum manis membuat perasaan Daiki lega. Senyum Tetsuya pertanda bahwa sang Adik memaafkannya.

"Dan Tetsu… ini Game untuk _nerve gear_ itu" Daiki menyerahkan kotak persegi mungil transparan di dalamnya terlihat sebuah chip berwarna golden dengan tulisan rumit yang halus… terlalu indah untuk sebuah chip Games biasa. Tetsuya jadi penasaran Games seperti apa yang akan dia coba mainkan pertama kali dalam hidupnya ini.

"Oh, dan satu lagi Tetsu! Aku juga bermain dalam Game itu ada baiknya Kau nanti bergabung dengan Tim Ku. Oke"

lalu Daiki turun ke lantai bawah karena mendengar suara bell pintu berbunyi tampaknya makan malam telah tiba, tapi Tetsuya tidak ikut menyusul Daiki selera makannya benar-benar sudah hilang tapi kali ini karena rasa penasaran dan kepingin mencoba Game tersebut, entah kenapa seorang Tetsuya yang tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Games kini tampak berminat untuk bermain game yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

Diambilnyalah benda berbentuk helm tersebut dari dalam kotaknya, benda berwarna putih dengan ukiran rumit menyerupai batik berwarna biru langit – kebetulan sekali – warna favorite Tetsuya. Sebuah Kabel putih tampak menjuntai dari sisi sebelah kiri, Tetsuya mencolok kabel tersebut ke sambungan wireless rumahnya dan sebuah cahaya keemasan tampak di belakang nerve gear tersebut yang ternyata tanda agar Tetsuya memasukan chip game tersebut, setelah dilakukan Tetsuya memakai Nerve Gear tersebut dan memposiskan dirinya untuk berbaring terlentang, merasa sudah siap Tetsuya menekan tombol biru muda yang tepat berada disebelah kanan helm tersebut dan pola-pola rumit tampak di kaca penutup mata Tetsuya sebelum Dia menutup Mata

Tetsuya kini berdiri dalam ruangan putih kosong sendiri tadinya, - perasaannya – sampai dia merasa mendengar suara gerutuan seseorang

"ano…" panggil Tetsuya kepada sosok yang duduk di satu-satunya bangku di ruangan tersebut

"Hm" sosok itu mendongkak menampakan sosok Cantik dan Indah berambut ikal panjang putih dengan bola mata berwarna ruby yang tampak tak nyata _'malaikatKah'_ batin Tetsuya

"Ah, Kau pasti seorang Pemain baru!" sosok itu tampak bersemangat setelah tadi tampak lesu. Tetsuya hanya menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut

"Hah, Kau seorang Perempuan yang manis" celetuk sosok Malaikat tersebut. Membuat sudut siku-siku muncul di kening Tetsuya

"Maaf, tapi Aku seorang Pria"

"Oh, Pria. Maaf" Kata Malaikat itu Kalem sebelum berteriak terkejut "Nani! Kau Pria! Pria! Kau hampir sama manis dan imutnya seperti Ku adalah Pria!"

Tetsuya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat melihat sang Malaikat _OOC_ dan Narsis

"Ha'i"

"_Oh My !_ Demi apa? Kamu Pria…" tiba-tiba Sang Malaikat terdiam dan sebuah lintasan bisikan hasutan dan rencana terlintas di Kepala manisnya itu membuat Seringai _evil_ terlintas di wajahnya dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Tetsuya. Glek! Firasat tak enak mulai berhembus

"Ah, Maafkan ketidak sopanan Ku barusan" Malaikat itu tampaknya sudah kembali normal tapi Tetsuya masih merasa ganjil akan seringai yang sempat terlihat sebelumnya itu. well, perasaan itu berusaha di tepisnya

"Sebelumnya Aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu Nama Ku adalah Akari Yukiko, dan Aku adalah seorang GM di sini dan Kami ucapkan selamat datang di Permainan _**The Highest Crown**_"

"Jadi tolong isi data diri yang ada di layar ini" lalu muncullah tulisan dan digital Keyboard dihadapan Tetsuya

Setelah di isinya Layar itu menghilang dan muncullah tab di tangan Yukiko" jadi nama Mu adalah Aomine? Tetsuya ya… hm, nama yang bagus. Jadi Apakah Kamu akan memakai nama asli di Game ini… Kurasa tidak ya. Bagaimana jika menggunakan Marga Kuroko saja.. ah, itu tampaknya bagus Kuro-Hitam tapi jika ditambahkan 'Ko' maknanya jadi tersamarkan dan pengertiannya jadi seperti seseorang yang berada di belakang panggung ya?ah, tentu saja itu Aku" sekali lagi _evil smirk_ terlihat di wajah sang GM membuat Kuroko yang ingin protes karena keputusan seenaknya hanya bisa diam firasatnya makin tidak enak…

"Ah, Tetsuya-Kun apakah Kau punya nama Perempuan yang bagus?" nada lembut itu entah kenapa membuat perasaan Tetsu semakin tidak enak. Dan kenapa GM itu menanyakan nama perempuan?

Nama adiknya terlintas di benak Tetsuya dengan ragu dia menyebutkannya "Tsheyka"

"Ah, Tsheyka. Nama yang manis. Jadi sudah diputuskan nama mu adalah Kuroko Tsheyka" Yukiko menepuk tangannya dengan ceria. Ucapan Yukiko tersebut sempat membuat Tetsuya bingung di tempat

"Apa maksud Mu? Dan kenapa Aku harus memakai nama perempuan?" Tanya Tetsuya dibalut dengan protes

"Tentu saja karena Kau akan jadi perempuankan" Yukiko memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos

Perempatan muncul dengan jelas di kening Kuroko dan mulai berteriak panjang nan _OOC_

"Hei harus berapa kali Ku bilang Aku ini Pria dan Akan bermain sebagai seorang Pria! Dan kenapa Aku harus jadi Perempuan! Apa Game ini bisa mengubah gender seseorang dengan seenaknya! Dan lagipula…." Belum selesai Tetsuya menyelesaikan ucapannya dipotong oleh ucapan Yukiko

"Karena Aku memutuskannya seperti itu, dan Kau tak boleh membantah!" tatapan mengintimidasi dilemparkan Yukiko membuat Tetsuya terdiam sekali lagi… dia tidak pernah bertemu perempuan seenaknya seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Dan Tetsuya-Kun, di game ini tidak bisa mengubah **Gender** tapi karena Kamu adalah Pembeli dan Orang yang pertama kali memakai _Nerve Gear_ istimewa anggap saja itu keistimewaan dari Perusahaan Kami"

"Tapi Aku tidak butuh keistimewaan seperti itu Akari-san" _dan lagipula yang membelinya Kakak Ku yang A-ho! _–Batin Tetsuya –

"Tapi Aku ingin dan jangan membantah! Dan lagipula ayolah ini pasti akan menyenangkan… Ayolah Kumohon Tetsu please…" Kata Yukiko dengan nada merajuk andalannya yang pasti akan mompan kepada siapapun kecuali dua orang sih…

"ano… Akari-san, kenapa Kau ingin sekali Aku jadi Perempuan…"

"hm,, Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi Tetsuya-Kun Ku rasa di Dunia nyata Kamu sering disangka Perempuan Kan?" tepat sasaran! Tapi, itu jika Orang tersebut menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya yang hawanya tipis tersebut

"Iya. Dan kenapa Kau tak mau memberitahu Ku alasannya?" kata Tetsuya datar

"iya, Aku hanya tak bisa bilang sekarang kok, Bukan Aku tak ingin memberitahukannya. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya bagi Mu kan? Aku hanya ingin melihat segala sesuatunya jadi menarik" Ujar Yukiko dengan gamblang dan Tetsuya hanya dapat menghela nafas saja mendengarnya

_'Yah, mungkin gak ada salahnya… lagipula apa sih yang bakal jadi buruk dengan menjadi Perempuan dalam sebuah Game? Ya kan. Dan nama Ku juga tersamarkan… dan bagaimana dengan wajah Ku?'_ Batin Tetsuya

"Akari-san, bagaimana dengan wajah dan fisik Pemain dalam Game ini?"

"Ah, Game ini tidak merubah wajah maupun bentuk Orang aslinya, yang berbeda mungkin bentuk telinga, warna Mata atau Rambut, atau ciri-ciri fisik Khusus yang dimiliki oleh ras yang dipilih Pemain tersebut jadi jangan khawatir jika Kau takut jatuh cinta kepada Perempuan maupun Pria yang cantik tapi aslinya jelek Tetsuya-Kun"

"lalu bagaimana dengan diri Ku?"

"Kau pasti akan jadi Perempuan yang cantik Tetsuya"

"maksud Ku jika ada yang mengenali Ku!"

"hm, yah… mungkin ada. Tapi seperti yang semua Orang tahu Game ini tidak bisa mengubah_ Gender_ pemain, pengecualian buat Mu. Begitulah"

"Kau santai sekali ya Akari-San" Yukiko membalas ucapan Tetsuya dengan senyum manis

"Jadi Ayo Kita mulai pembuatan Avatar milik Mu, Tetsuya"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued - dengan seenaknya~

**Hwah…. Akhirnya Aku publish juga Fanfict pertama Ku dan langsung ke Cerita berseri… Maaf ya kalo di atas ada Typo males sih koreksi lagi :p , dan seperti yang kubilang diatas jangan lupan RnR! Awas ya selesai baca langsung nyelonong aja… . tapi jangan flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo Reader- Tachi… ^w^ Terima Kasih ya bagi yang udah nge-klik n buka Story pertama Ku ini tapi, Kalo gak sreg sama judulnya Gomen! Aku bingung harus beri judul apa soalnya :'(*nangis Bombay. Terus kalo baca pembukaannya gak suka sama pembukaanya yah, saya tau kok ini abal banget… tapi mohon dibaca sampe selesai ya O.O*puppy eyes… trus kalo sampe selesai masih gak suka tolong ya gak usah nge-FLAME! **_**and**_** saya terima kok kalo kritik n saran yang membangun untuk perkembangan penulisan saya ini dan terakhir jangan lupa RnR! ********sekian bow**_**! Happy reading J**_

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya biasa aja, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: AkaKuro loh selalu… tapi sekarang**

**Pairing: Kuroko x OC, Kuroko x GOM, Ao Bersaudara**

* * *

**Game Dua (Tsheyka)**

_Character Name :: Kuroko Tsheyka_

_Ras : Penyihir_

_Tinggi : 168cm_

_Berat: 57kg_

Tetsuya menatap pantulan dirinya yang kini menampilkan seorang Gadis Cantik dan Manis, seperti Malaikat dan benar saja bahkan dirinya yang sekarang lebih cantik dari Yukiko yang kini sedang pundung di pojokan karena merasa bisa-bisanya dirinya yang cewek tulen kalah sama Tetsuya yang di ubah jadi Perempuan ( Loh yang tadi kasih usul siapa coba? -.- ).

Pantulan dirinya sebenarnya tidak jauh dari dirinya yang asli tapi karena Dia sekarang Perempuan entah kenapa kulitnya yang sudah Putih susu dan halus itu sekarang tampak seperti porselen mahal nan jernih, benar-benar kulit idaman Perempuan yang mati-matian melakukan perawatan untuk memiliki kulit seperti Tetsuya sekarang.

Matanya tetap sama berwarna Aquamarine jernih tapih tampak lebih memukau karena dibingkai oleh Bulu mata yang panjang nan lentik layaknya boneka bermata kaca, pipi yang merona pink lembut, bibir mungil yang merekah lembut sewarna dengan kelopak mawar pink, dan jangan lupa rambut icy blue-nya yang bergelombang indah sampai pinggul. Siapa yang tak akan terpesona! Bahkan Tetsuya sendiri pun mulai merasa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri?!

"Hiks" suara isakan itu menghentak Tetsuya ke kenyataan, Diliriknya Yukiko yang sedang menghapus air mata buaya dengan sapu tangan yang muncul entah dari mana

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka… bahwa Putri Ku telah dewasa dan siap untuk pergi ke Pesta kedewasaan" Akting Yukiko layaknya Nyonya Bangsawan Eropa abad pertengahan, Yang membuat Tetsuya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tidak jelas, dan disambut cengiran lebar Yukiko

"Hm, sekarang ayo Kita tentukan Pakaian Mu Te... ah bukan Tsheyka"

Diliriknya Penampilan Tetsuya yang masih menggunakan baju terusan polos, Yukiko menekan sesuatu di Tab-nya dan tiba-tiba rambut gelombang Tetsuya yang tadinya terurai kini terkuncir oleh Kunciran berenda berwarna putih di kedua sisi kepalanya dan dengan manisnya membingkai kepalanya, menambah kesan imut dan kekanakan.

sekali lagi penampilan Tetsuya berubah, baju terusan polosnya terganti dengan Gaun Baby doll 5cm diatas lutut berwarna Hitam dengan gradiasi dua garis vertikal Putih pada lengan 3/4nya serta sisi depan kanan-kirinya, sedangkan pada bagian dadanya tersemat manis Pita Kupu-kupu besar berwarna biru muda mempermanis seluruh penampilan Tetsuya, serta sekarang kakinya sudah dibalut dengan flat shoes berwarna biru muda

sekarang Tetsuya sekali lagi menatap pantulan dirinya dan kali ini dia ingin sekali merutuki sang Kakak yang sering kali berucap _'seandainya Kamu Perempuan Tetsu'_, karena sekarang entah kenapa dia ingin menyetujui ucapan sang Kakak _'seandainya…'_ tapi stop! Hei, Tetsuya kan memang dilahirkan sebagai Pria yang memang terlalu manis, telalu imut, terlalu sayang jika dilewatkan…

"Dan sekarang Transfer!" Yukiko berkata seperti itu dan tiba-tiba semuanya berubah jadi putih tapi samar-samar Tetsuya dapat mendengar Yukiko yang berkata _'sampai jumpa lagi..'_

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan, Kepalanya terasa pusing dan samar-samar dia mendengar suara ombak _'Aku dimana?'_ batin Tetsuya

Setelah terasa cukup baik Tetsuya bangun dari posisinya yang tadi terbaring di atas rerumputan dan beberapa ilalang, Tetsuya kini tahu dia berada di atas sebuah tebing dan dibawahnya adalah Laut, dengan Ombak yang cukup ganas, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju atau tepatnya mencari Desa terdekat tapi sebelum itu Tetsuya memeriksa kordinatnya dan ternyata Desa terdekat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada di hanya perlu berjalan sedikit dan mengikuti jalan menurun

Belum jauh Tetsuya melangkah terasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya, dan membuat dia terlonjak kaget

"Kya!" jeritnya seperti Perempuan dan juga suaranya yang seperti Perempuan – eh, tunggu suaranya juga berubah? Jadi terdengar manis dan imut!

"Aniki?" celetuk Tetsuya, tidak sadar, saat melihat sosok Tan yang sedikit berbeda. Rambutnya tetap berwarna Navy, Kulitnya masih tan, tapi telinganya sedikit runcing, dan jangan lupa Gigi taringnya yang terlihat sedikit dari bibirnya seperti gingsul yang manis

Daiki di depannya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih Ganteng dan cakep, apa factor Gigi taring dan telinga yang sedikit runcing, oh dan jangan lupa potongan rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang dari aslinya bisa membuat Aomine jadi lebih keren dan macho ya? (tisu-tisu mana tisu… Author mimisan ini!)

"Aniki?" Tanya balik sosok tan tersebut

Daiki tampak mengamati sosok manis Malaikat di depannya yang tampak mengingatkannya pada seseorang –Tetsuya – adik laki-lakinya yang manis. Tunggu tadi apa? Sosok siapa?

"TETSU!" Teriak Daiki shock dan tumben connectnya cepat. Ya tentu saja mau bagaimanapun Tetsuya berubah Daiki pasti bisa mengenalnya, Karena Tetsu itu adiknya dan Mereka sudah bersama selama 15tahun terhitung dari hari kelahiran Tetsuya.

"Hahahaha… yaampun mata Ku pasti kabur, tidak mungkin Aku benar-benar menghalusinasikan Adik Ku sebagai Perempuan walaupun dia memang manis seperti perempuan" kata Daiki sambil tertawa renyah yang membuat per-empatan muncul di dahi Tetsuya

"Ya! Baka Aniki… apa maksud ucapan mu itu hah? Aku ini Pria tau!" nah kali ini ucapan Tetsuya tak bisa dibenarkan jelas-jelas Dia lagi jadi Perempuan

Daiki mengucek matanya dan menegaskan penglihatannya, tidak ada yang berubah dari sosok itu persis seperti apa yang pertama tadi dilihatnya, mukanya mulai pucat "Ya! Otouto kenapa Kau jadi perempuan? Aku memang selalu bilang 'seandainya kau perempuan' tapi tidak mungkinkan GM(Game Master) maupun alat penscan tubuh salah mengkonfirmasi identitas Mu! Dan tak mungkin engkau tak membantah jika Mereka salah mengkonfirmasikan!"

Demi mendiamkan Kakaknya yang berisik maka Tetusya menceritakan kepada Kakak-nya kenapa dia bisa berakhir menjadi Perempuan dan tentu saja diakhir gelak tawa Kakaknya yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Tetsuya

"Oh, My Poor Otouto, ah bukan Imouto sekarang" Daiki mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya ganjen. Tetsuya berusaha mengabaikan ejekan Kakaknya tersebut

"Dan apa yang Kau lakukan disini Aniki?" Tanya Tetsuya

"Menunggu kemunculan Mu, semua Pemain baru akan muncul disini… tapi tidak disangka bukan Otouto yang Ku dapat justru Imouto" kekeh Daiki

"Hanya Kau sendiri?" sekali lagi Tetsuya berusaha mengabaikan ucapan ejekan Daiki

"Iya. Aku meminta izin kepada Pemimpin Kelompok Ku, dan bilang ingin menjemput kenalan Ku yang akan menjadi Anggota baru Kami. Tapi kalo begini bagaimana jadinya?" renung Daiki

"Kenapa? Apa karena Aku perempuan sekarang?"

"bukan Tetsu… jika perempuan di kelompok Kami juga ada satu, si Satsuki bawel itu. tapi alasan apa yang harus Ku bilang tentang siapa Kau sebenarnya, Jika kau masih laki-laki pasti akan Ku bilang bahwa Kau itu Adik Ku tapi kalo perempuan?"

"iya bilang juga Aku adik Mu, dan apa maksud ucapan Mu jika Aku masih laki-laki? Baka Aniki! Tentu saja Aku masih laki-laki" Daiki hanya cengar-cengir gaje membuat ekspresi Tetsuya yang flat makin flat

"hah, masalahnya Mereka taunya Adik Perempuan Ku masih 7tahun Tetsu, dan yang sudah dewasa itu yang pria yaitu Kau tapi sekarang Kau wanita!" _hm, kalimat terakhir Daiki itu ambigu gak sih?! -.-_

"Anoo.. aniki! Apa mereka tahu wajah Ku?"

"tidak, walupun Mereka seperti itu, tapi Mereka masih membatasi privasi temannya"

"Apakah wajah keluarga Mu itu Privasi Aniki?"

"tentu saja!" kata Daiki semangat "Kau dan Tsheyka itu… terlalu imut dan manis untuk Ku bagi ke keketujuh teman Ku yang nista itu" Tetsuya Cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat ke Brother n Sister Complex'an Kakaknya

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya ke Kanan dan menatap polos Kakaknya membuat dirinya dua kali lipat lebih manis dari sebelumnya dan Daiki noseblood di tempat

"Aniki! Kau baik-baik saja?" khawatir Tetsuya

"Ya! Tetsu jangan tunjukan ekspresi seperti itu… beruntung Aku ini Kakak Mu jadi Aku takkan menerkam Mu di tempat andaikan Pria lain mungkin Kau sudah habis..." dan sebuah kesadaran menyentak Daiki. Ucapannya tadi ada benarnya juga jika Tetsuya sekarang lepas dari pandangannya maka adiknya akan berada dalam masalah atau membawa masalah – _jadi dia harus bagaimana?_ –

"Tetsu… Ku rasa hanya ada satu cara dan ini juga bisa melindungi Mu bahkan dari teman-teman Ku jadi Kau dan Aku harus berpura-pura dan tidak ada yang boleh tahu, berpura-pura lah menjadi Tunangan Ku dan jangan menjauh itu berbahaya" ujar Daiki menimbulkan ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Tetsuya

"Kenapa harus seperti itu aniki?"

Daiki mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Tetsuya "Karena Kamu tak lihat apa wajah mu itu! itu wajah yang bisa menyebabkan Perang seperti Cleopatra, Kau tahu!"

"Iya, bagiamana ya? Aku juga tidak tahu jika Aku bisa terlihat begitu cantik…" kata Tetsuya tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya itu cukup terdengar narsis

"Jadi berpura-pura sajalah Tetsu jika tidak, bahaya bagi Mu.."_ Daiki kamu gak dengar tadi adik Mu bernarsis?_

"Hm, baiklah Aniki. Dan Aniki nama Ku bukan Aomine Tetsuya disini tapi Kuroko Tsheyka"

"Tsheyka? Nama Imouto kita itu… hah, pilihan yang bagus Tetsu maksud Ku Tsheyka" Daiki menepuk kepala Tetsuya dan mengacak-acaknya

.

.

.

.

"Hah, lihat itu Aominechii ssu" kata sebuah suara cempreng yang melihat sosok tan berjalan mendekat. - Jika readers bertanya dimana Tetsuya dia ada dibelakang Aomine jadi tak kelihatan -

"Kau berisik sekali Kise, suara Mu terdengar di semua desa" celetuk Daiki

"Hiddoi na.." tangis buaya Ryouta mulai terdengar

"Diamlah, Kise" ujar Shintarou "dan Aomine dimana orang yang Kau jemput itu?"

Setelah Shintarou berkata seperti itu sosok wanita cantik_ plus_ manis _plus_ imut_ plus_ seperti malaikat bersurai icy blue dan bermata Aquamarine melangkahkan dirinya ke depan agar dirinya dapat terlihat dan sosok itu sukses membuat ketujuh mahluk yang terdiri enam pria dan satu wanita itu terpesona ditempat. Gimana enggak!karena sekarang Mereka melihat Bidadari?

"Salam kenal, Kuroko Tsheyka" dan suara lembut dan manis itu mengembalikan ketujuh mahluk yang terpesona itu kembali kesadarannya

"KYA! MANISNYA" Teriak cempreng dua mahluk yaitu tentu saja Ryouta dan Satsuki siapa lagi?

Ryouta mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memeluk Tetsuya sebelum sebuah lengan posesive melingkar tubuh Tetsuya dari belakang

"Jangan coba-coba memeluknya Kise. Dia bisa tak bernafas karena pelukan teddy mu itu bagaimana jika tunangan Ku ini mati!" Kalimat terakhir itu menimbulkan berbagai ekspresi dan pikiran diketujuh orang tersebut

'_Tunangannya? sakit, kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang sakit disini' _Ryouta meremas dadanya pelan

'_kapan Dai-chan punya tunangan?' _Satsuki memasang wajah tablo dan cengo

'_Aku harap Aku tidak terlibat dalam hal yang konyol Nanodayo!" _Shintarou menaikan kacamatanya sambil mendengus

'_hm, maibou di game ini enak juga' _Atsushi pikiran Mu gak bisa yang lain gitu?!

Kazunari menatap keempat wajah secara bergantian_ 'sepertinya akan menarik…'_

'_Kayaknya akan jadi rumit deh…' _Tatsuya yang akan rumit itu apa? Game-nya?

'_ini diluar ekspektasi Ku, tapi Ku rasa memang ini adalah takdir… untuk mendekatkan Ryouta pada Ku' _sebuah seringai sekilas terlihat dari sang Iblis, dan hal itu dilihat oleh ketiga manusia yang langsung memanjatkan doa

.

.

"Hallo Tsheyka, Perkenalkan Aku Akashi Seijuurou Pemimpin kelompok ini" uluran tangan muncul di hadapa Tetsuya dan disambutnya

Entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa ada percikan listrik yang mengalir pelan dari tangannya merambat pelan ke dadanya, dan itu menghentaknya membuat dirinya mengadah dan menatap manic hetercome dihadapannya dan sebuah paras tampan dan cantik terekam dalam ingatannya surai scarlet yang bergoyang pelan dimainkan angin, hidung mancung sempurna, bibir tipis terukir tegas dan telinga runcing yang hampir sama dengan Aomine tapi lebih panjang –Demon- . Indah, mempesona, tampak angkuh dan memikat. Kuroko terpesona dalam keindahan yang berbahaya dihadapannya untuk sesaat atau mungkin tanpa Tetsuya sadari dia telah terjerat dalam pesona itu selamanya…

"Dan kenalkan Aku Kise Ryouta ssu" kata sebuah suara cempreng yang kelewat ceria

Tetsuya kini menatap sosok Pemuda cantik berambut Pirang panjang sebahu yang diikat sebagian ke belakang, memiliki sepasang mata topaz yang indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis seksi?jangan lupa sebuah telinga runcing khas bangsa Peri. Ah, dia mengenal sosok didepannya karena Kakaknya –Daiki – memajang foto itu di meja samping kasurnya. Dan Tetsuya mengenal sosok itu sebagai orang yang di sukai Kakaknya, jadi kenapa Kakaknya membuat dirinya berpura-pura menjadi tunangan Kakaknya jika di kelompok ini ada orang yang dicintainya?

"Nama Ku Midorima Shintarou" ujar Pria dengan surai Hijau gelap dan mata Emerald, memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan telinga ras Elf

"Murasakibara Atsushi" ucap Pria bersurai dan bermata Violet yang sibuk ngemil, kelihatannya dia merupakan Ras Werewolf, karena dia tidak memiliki cirri-ciri khusus yang terlihat jelas, hampir sama dengan ras Penyihir –andaikata ras penyihir tidak memiliki tato berpola rumit dipunggung tangan Mereka

"Takao Kazunari, kekasihnya Shin-chan" Kazunari tersenyum ramah, dia merupakan Ras Angel terlihat dari jepitan sayap yang berada tepat dibelakang telinganya dan membentuk sesuai bentuk telinganya –_Wah Takao-Kun jadi terlihat Moe! _

"Himuro Tatsuya, Pacarnya Atsushi" Tatsuya juga melemparkan senyum ramah dan membuat sebuah taring terlihat, ah… ternyata dia juga ras Vampire seperti Daiki

"Dan Aku Momoi Satsuki, Tshey-chan. Senangnya ada perempuan lain selain aku…" Satsuki menerjang dan memeluk Tetsuya sebelum dipisahkan Daiki. Hm, Momoi Satsuki dari ras Angel – _dan maaf Satsuki kenyataannya Tsheyka itu bukan perempuan. _

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya cukup senang dengan kelompoknya itu, Mereka sangat bersahabat dan memiliki ciri khas yang bisa menarik perhatian semua orang bahkan NPC sekalipun ketika berjalan, tanpa sadar jika dirinya juga merupakan salah satu pusat perhatian.

tak urung beberapa Laki-laki tampak berbisik dan ingin maju untuk berkenalan dengannya tapi lengan Daiki yang menggulung dengan posesive dipinggangnya membuat Mereka segan, bukan hanya karena itu saja tapi memang paras Daiki yang tampan dan gagah dengan tubuh atletis dan kulit tan ekskotis membuat kaum Adam tersebut minder ditambah keenam pria lainnya yang tak kalah luar biasa tampan.

Bagaimana reaksi Kaum Hawa? Tentu saja Mereka berjerit senang melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan ketujuh mahluk tampan tersebut tak urung rasa iri mencengkram perasaan Mereka melihat ada Dua sosok gadis cantik diantara mahluk-mahluk tampan dan sekali lagi Mereka hanya bisa pasrah toh, kedua gadis itu memang cantik dan pantas untuk berada diantara mahluk indah lainnya

Lengan Daiki yang melilit pinggangnya membuat Tetsuya risih, tapi bagaimana lagi tatapan Pria-pria diluar garis Mereka memang menyeramkan dan membuat Tetsuya lebih merapat ke Kakaknya, dan gerakan itu tak luput dari sepasang mata topaz, dan sang topaz tak sadar jika dia juga sedang di tatap oleh sepasang mata hetercome dan entah kenapa udara di sekitar itu berubah menjadi medan magnet yang aneh…

'_Sebenarnya ini akan menjadi akhir Permainan Game seperti apa?'_ batin Shintarou, Kazunari, Tatsuya, dan Satsuki. Abaikan Atsushi dia memang tampak masa bodo dengan hal semacam ini

.

.

.

**In Real World**

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga rumahnya, menuju meja makan. Dan di depannya sang Kakak sedang memakan rotinya dan dihadapan Kakaknya ada Adiknya yang manis yang sedang meminum susunya

"yoo, Pagi Imouto!" ucapan Daiki itu sukses membuat Tetsuya menjitak kepala Daiki yang lebih rendah, karena sedang dalam posisi duduk "Ittai!"

"huh" Tetsuya menempatkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Daiki

Dua bola mata polos Aquamarine menatap kedua Kakaknya secara bergantian tampaknya dia sedang bingung dengan ucapan Kakak tertuanya tadi

"Nee… Nii-can, kenapa memanggil Nii-chan Imooto? Kan Imootona Tceka?"

"hihihi… iya emang Imouto Nii-san itu **Tsheyka**" Daiki mengucapkan itu sambil melirik Tetsuya dan hanya disambut dengusan sebal disebelahnya

Tsheyka kecil hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan imutnya, dia merasa Kakaknya yang berambut Navy persis sepertinya itu, tidak sedang menyebut namanya. Kecil-kecil instingnya tajam juga ya

"ya cuda, Tceka cuda celecai calapan. Tceka pelgi dulu yaa… Dah Nii-can Nii-chan!" Gadis kecil itu meninggalkan Meja Makan, surai ikal navynya bergoyang mengikuti langkah kakinya..

"haa.." suara helaan nafas dari sang Navy membuat Tetsuya menengok ke sampingnya

"Kalo Tsheyka sudah besar nanti dia akan mirip dengan Mu yang di Game ya Tetsu" Tetsuya sepertinya mengerti arah pembicaraan yang sedang dibicarakan sang Kakak

"Lalu kalo di Dunia nyata bagaimana ya melawan para Laki-laki yang berusaha memangsa Tsheyka Kecil Ku" Kerutan muncul di dahi Tetsuya, dimangsa? Emang adiknya santapan hewan buas apa! Dasar sekarang itu harusnya Kakaknya menyadari hal yang penting

"Daripada hal yang masih lama itu Aniki, bukankah lebih menakutkan sekarang jika ada seorang Lolicon ingin menculik Tsheyka" Tetsuya menyeruput tehnya dengan santai

"ah, Kau benar" Daiki mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet

"Hari ini Okaa-san pergi kerja pagi sekali ya" Tetsu meletakan cangkir tehnya

"Iya, tampaknya hari ini akan ada rapat penting" Daiki mengangkat piring kotor dan menyusunnya di mesin pencuci piring

"Hari ini juga bukan jadwal Mobil jemputan Sekolah Tsheyka ya" Tetsuya menyusul Daiki ke dapur

"Iya" Daiki mengelap tangannya yang baru selesai dicuci

"Tadi Tsheyka berangkat sendiri dengan riang loh, Mungkin Dia sedang menikmati hari tanpa pengawasannya" Tetsuya mencuci tangannya

"Kurasa kau benar. Hari inikan tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengantar Tsheyka" ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari bibirnya itu membuatnya tersadar sesuatu… Adik kecilnya berangkat ke sekolah seorang diri dan mungkin akan di culik para Lolicon!

"TSHEYKA! TUNGGU ANIKI…" Daiki langsung berlari menyusul Tsheyka

"hah, pagi yang indah" Tetsuya mengelap tangannya lalu berjalan mengambil tasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah menuju Sekolahnya – SMP Seirin – . Dia merasa Kakaknya Daiki pasti akan telat ke Sekolahnya – SMA Taikou –

Sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya Tetsuya menatap tas milik Daiki yang masih bertengker manis diatas Sofa. Kakaknya akan benar-benar telat ke .

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued….**_

**Yee… to be continued lagi, ngomong-ngomong liat typo gak diatas? **

**Terima kasih ya buat ****46Neko-Kucing Ganteng****, **** .7****, ****The Exodia****, Guest(yang tak Ku tahu siapa identitasnya *iyalah!),****Ren Calter****, ****Bubbletea94****, ****Kirika Miu****, dan ****AKAshi Kirigaya Uzumaki Uchiha**** yang pada bersedia baca dan meminta dilanjutkan serta memfollow dan menfavoritkan cerita Ku ini (*terharu). Semoga cerita Ku yang diatas ini tidak mengecewakan ya? Mungkin ada yang ingin memberi masukan… sok mari dan ditunggu ya chapter 3 yang lagi dalam proses pengetikan *bow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peraturan Permainan The Highest Crown**

_Setiap Pemain harus membuat kelompok Minimal 7orang dan menunjuk 1pemain untuk menjadi Pemimpin(__**Calon Raja**__) , dan dalam satu kelompok harus memiliki __**tujuh Ras**__ (Demon, Vampire, Werewolf, Wizard/Witch, Elf, Fairy, Angel) . Selama Permainan juga tiap Kelompok masih di izinkan untuk mencari maupun menambahkan Anggota atau menggabungkan kelompok menjadi satu. _

_**Game ini memiliki tujuan untuk membawa Seseorang atau Pimpinan Kelompok menuju kursi Kekuasaan dan memakai **_**Mahkota tertinggi**

_Selama Permainan, tiap Kelompok __**dilarang **__melawan Kelompok satu sama lain __**di luar**__ Battles yang telah di siapkan, jika ingin mengadakan Pertarungan antara pemain telah disiapkan arena khusus di tiap wilayah. _

_Pemain dapat menambahkan __**skill **__dan __**kemampuan **__setelah mengalahkan Monster, dan akan mendapatkan Bonus khusus jika mengalahkan Raja maupun Monster yang levelnya hampir setara dengan Raja. Tiap pemain sudah diberi __**Kemampuan**__ atau juga __**sihir awal**__ yang berpotensi dapat di kembangkan._

_Pemain harus mengumpulkan Ketujuh _**Permata khusus**_ yang mewakili tiap Ras, yang bersembunyi di beberapa Raja maupun Desa khusus, atau __**Mahluk Legendaris**__._

_Jika Kelompok mendapatkan Permata khusus yang sama/ sudah dimillikinya, Pemain bisa meng-Uangkannya, Memberikan kepada Kelompok lain dengan cuma-cuma ataupun melakukan Pertukaran Permata dengan Pemain lain._

_Pemain yang berhasil bertahan dan berhasil mengumpulkan Ketujuh Permata, harus menuju _**City of Zone **_dan melakukan Battles antara Raja. Kelompok dengan Raja yang berhasil bertahan paling Akhir adalah Pemenangnya! _

_Semua Informasi yang dibutuhkan Pemain telah di kemas dalam Buku Panduan __**'Horizon Crown' **_ _dan segala bentuk Pelanggaran memiliki konsekuensi yang setimpal!_

_Terima Kasih atas Partisipasinya, dan Semoga Sukses!_

* * *

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya klise, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: Kuroko x Akashi, n masih banyak Pairing lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Game Tiga (Gotcha!)**

Seorang Gadis cantik bersurai putih, menatap layar besar didepannya sambil merengut, sesuatu di luar prediksinya tapi sepertinya menuju hal yang bagus jika dia bisa _sedikit_ mengarahkannya. Dia merasa kini waktunya untuk ikut campur, Ya sedikit ikut campur, dia akan ikut campur dengan cara yang legal dan bersih… dia akan ikut dalam permainan ini sebagai pengawas. Dan untuk itu dia harus meminta izin Direktur Utama – Ayahnya-

.

.

Tetsuya sedang menatap laut di hadapannya, dia duduk diatas tebing seorang diri, Kakaknya Daiki sedang pergi belanja bersama Atsushi, dan Satsuki membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk dibawa saat perjalanan Mereka yang akan menyebrangi lautan, sedangkan Shintarou, Kazunari dan Tatsuya sedang mencari Kapal yang bisa disewakan dan sesuai standar seorang Akashi Seijuurou, kalo Seijuurou sendiri sedang menukarkan beberapa item yang memiliki daya jual tinggi dan tidak diperlukan Mereka bersama Ryouta

Sejujurnya Dia mulai tahu kenapa Kakaknya menjadikan dirinya sebagai tunangan di mata semua sahabatnya, memang benar kalo Kakaknya ingin melindungi dirinya dari para laki-laki yang kelihatannya akan…. istilah Kakaknya 'menerkamnya' itu, tapi sang Kakak juga sedang melindungi dirinya sendiri dari perasaannya terhadap Ryouta yang tidak di perbolehkan itu, karena Ryouta merupakan tunangan Akashi Seijuurou...

Sesungguhnya Kakaknya sedang membutuhkan dirinya sebagai topangan dan pegangan agar Dia tidak jatuh, dan Tetsuya mengerti itu, tidak perlu Otak yang cerdas untuk memahami Kakaknya, mungkin benar Kakaknya menyukai Perempuan tapi ternyata Dia jatuh cinta kepada seorang laki-laki, mungkin menyebalkan dan berfikir Kakaknya salah seorang yang termesum di Dunia karena selalu membahas idolanya Mai-chan tapi itu demi menutupi rasa sukanya terhadap pria bersurai kuning yang selalu ada di dekatnya, dan hal itu membuat Tetsuya lebih memahami Kakaknya

"pst…" Tetsuya mendengar ada yang berbisik ditelinganya, saat dia menengok tidak ada siapapun

"pst.." dia menengok lagi dan menemukan sosok peri kecil seukuran telapak tangan, wajahnya tertutup topeng harlequin yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan membuat hanya bibir mungil dan dagu yang terlihat, berwarna putih dengan ukiran emas, surai rambut berwarna putih panjang ikal tersebut bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Hay, Tetsuya apa kabar?"

"hm, baik. Akari-san"

"wah, kau tau ya siapa Aku?"

"tentu saja… tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa nama asli Ku selain Kau dan Kakak Ku kan. lagipula Aku tidak punya kenalan perempuan bersurai putih selain Akari-san"

"wah ternyata surai Ku membongkar identitas Ku ya? Kalo begitu Aku akan mengubah warna rambut Ku…" lalu dalam sekejap mata surai Yukiko berubah menjadi berwarna silver indah

"Akari-san sedang apa disini?" Tanya Tetsuya

"oh, Aku sedang menjadi pengawas dalam Game ini… Aku berbaur dengan para pemain"

"jika kau berbaur dengan para pemain, kenapa Kau sekecil itu?" heran Tetsuya

"hm, Aku akan jadi Peri pelindung milik Penyihir yang sebenarnya adalah _NPC_, yaitu Kau" jawab Yukiko kalem

"eh?! Kenapa Aku?"

"Karena Kau kan Orang yang pertama Ku temui di Game"

"tapi, Akari-san… bukankah akan mencurigakan?"

"apa? Tentu saja tidak! Ini sudah sesuai dengan prediksi Ku, para penyihir dalam Game ini memiliki NPC Pixie yang mengikuti Mereka" Tetsuya mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar pernyataan Yukiko

"lalu kenapa saat Aku mulai bermain Aku tidak memilikinya?"

"Oh, itu… kan ada Aku…" Yukiko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Akari-San Kau merencanakan sesuatukan?" Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Yukiko dengan tajam. _'Glek!'_

Yukiko hanya cengengesan dengan tidak jelas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah menghindari tatapan menyelidik Tetsuya

* * *

Seijuurou melihat Tsheyka sedang berbicara dengan Pixie pelindungnya dari kejauhan, Dia merasa heran pasalnya sebelumnya dia tidak melihat Pixie milik Tsheyka seperti Penyihir lain kebanyakan yang Pixienya selalu ada di sekitar Player Witch

Dengan langkah yang suaranya teredam oleh pasir, Seijuurou berjalan mendekati mereka. aksi Seijuurou itu terlihat oleh Pixie tersebut yang langsung bergerak menuju bahu kanan Tsheyka dan duduk manis disana

Kini Tsheyka berhadap-hadapan dengan Seijuurou masih di posisi awalnya,duduk di atas batu Karang sedang Seijuurou ada dibawahnya

"Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan Tsheyka"

"menatap Laut" jawab Tetsuya a.k.a Tsheyka dengan wajah datar

Sebenarnya Seijuurou sedikit tertarik dengan ekspresi Tsheyka, Gadis ini cantik seperti boneka, tapi tidak memiliki ekspresi mungkin jika tak melihat kelembutan kulit dan sinar kehidupan dari kedua bola matanya semua orang akan benar-benar menyangka Dia adalah Boneka, atau robot yang menyerupai manusia?

"Turunlah dari situ Tsheyka, sebentar lagi yang lain kembali dan Kita akan langsung berangkat"

Dengan rasa enggan karena masih ingin menatap pemandangan yang memikat matanya, Tetsuya berancang-ancang untuk meloncat turun tapi saat Dia ingin meloncat yang harusnya mendarat dengan mulus justru terasa akan jatuh terjembab karena sebuah dorongan yang sukses membuatnya meloncat sebelum posisinya benar

Seijuurou melihat Tsheyka yang akan mungkin jatuh terjembab dan memposisikan dirinya untuk menangkap Tsheyka,berhasil menangkap Tsheyka kini posisi mereka seperti berpelukan, dengan lengan kirinya yang melilit pinggang Tsheyka, dan tangan kanannya di punggung Gadis tersebut

Seijuurou memberi sedikit jarak antara Dia dan Tsheyka, lalu menatap tajam manic Aquamarine di depannya. Jarak Mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat darah Tsheyka berdesir memberi sensasi asing kejantungnya, dan perlahan Tsheyka merasa semburat merah mewarnai pipinya dan pemilik manic Aquamrine itu bersyukur bahwa kini hari sedang senja sehingga dapat menyembunyikan rona di pipinya

"berhati-hatilah Kau hampir membuat diri Mu cedera dengan terpleset di Batu Karang. Lebih baik Kau jangan memanjat tempat tinggi dan licin jika tak ingin membuat diri Mu celaka" terdengar nada perintah dari suara tersebut dan membuat sang icy blue mengiyakan ucapan Ketua, bagaimanapun Tetsuya tahu Pria bermata hetercom tersebut tidak suka dibantah, dan mungkin tak ingin melihatnya celaka? Mungkinkah…

Di belakang Mereka, seekor Pixie sedang tersenyum jahil, pasalnya menurut Yukiko -Pixie a.k.a GM yang menyamar- Pria bersurai scarlet itu tidak perlu khawatir jika Tsheyka jatuh terjembab toh Mereka ada di game, dan hal kecil seperti itu tidak memberi efek sakit yang berarti, tapi sikap sang scarlet itu membuat senyum jahil berubah menjadi seringai nakal, dan pemilik surai Silver tersebut besenandung riang sepanjang perjalanannya

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan tanpa sadar chemistry diantara Mereka berdua membuat beberapa orang yang berada di pelabuhan menolehkan Kepala beberapa kali, Prianya yang –ehem- tidak telalu tinggi memiliki aura dominasi dan keangkuhan yang kuat, ditambah wajah cantik tampan membuat para Perempuan dan para uke bertekuk lutut akan pesonanya, sedang Perempuan bersurai icy blue disebelahnya terlihat mungil seperti Boneka Porselen yang mahal, anggun dan lembut dengan ekspresi datar yang terkesan pasrah –hanya terkesan loh - , membuat beberapa Pria dan juga Buchi (*istilah Seme bagi para Yuri) ingin me-rapenya kalo gak liat aura pria disebelahnya yang mendominasi tersebut

Diatas Kapal, Daiki melihat adiknya yang sekarang jadi tunangan bo'ongannya berjalan bersama Seijuurou terlihat terlalu cocok membuat Daiki mengernyit tak suka bukan karna cemburu tapi merasa adiknya mengeluarkan aura yang terlalu harmonis ke diri sang Ketua, Dia berharap sang Adik tidak benar-benar terpesona oleh Seijuurou, karena Dia tidak ingin adiknya terjebak dalam suatu hal yang tak boleh seperti Dirinya – Jatuh Cinta kepada Tunangan Orang Lain

Ryouta juga melihat pemandangan di depannya, Dia berharap itu seperti apa yang terlihat, Seijuurou yang bersanding dengan indah dan serasi bersama Tsheyka, lalu Ryouta menoleh melihat wajah Daiki yang terlihat seperti cemburu dan tidak suka, sekali lagi rasa sakit yang tajam menusuknya _"Ah, kelihatannya tidak mungkin ya? Walaupun Aku bisa lepas dari Akashicchi toh nyatanya hati Aominecchi bukan milik Ku.."_

"_ah, andai ini seperti yang terlihat! kerjaan Akari apa saja sih…"_ batin seseorang kesal

Saat Tsheyka yang sudah sampai di dekat ke tujuh temannya itu langsung di tarik mendekat oleh Daiki, yang melemparkan tatapan sengit kearah sang Ketua, yang hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar

"tenanglah, Daiki. Aku hanya menjemput tunangan Mu yang merenung sendiri di pantai" ujar Seijuurou "Lagipula Aku sudah memiliki Routa, yang tak akan Ku lepas… Kau tahukan ucapan Ku itu absolute"

Daiki terdiam, Dia tahu ucapan yang diucapkan Seijuurou itu memang benar, karena Seijuurou selalu memegang teguh ucapannya itu maka dia tahu sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa memiliki Ryouta bahkan keajaiban dan sihir tidak bisa mengubah hal tersebut…

.

.

.

.

Seluruh muatan sudah dinaikan, Mereka akan segera berlayar menuju Pulau yang sudah ditentukan untuk Mereka singgahi pertama kali 'Aspido Land', Kapal itu lebih banyak dipenuhi para NPC sedangkan Player terlihat hanya 3kelompok saja termasuk Kelompok Kiseki

Ryouta sedang mengejek Daiki yang bisa-bisanya memasukan link majalah Mai-Chan kedalam Nerve Gearnya sehingga bisa di akses dan muncul dalam bentuk Majalah pada umumnya di tangan Daiki

"Ya! Aominecchi bisa-bisanya Kau melakukan hal yang merepotkan hanya demi sebuah majalah Perempuan berdada besar itu ssu"

"hn…" Daiki mengacuhkan ucapan Ryouta dan masih berbaring di sofa dalam suite kamar kelompok Mereka

"huh, dasar Kau hentai! Bisa-bisanya Kau menyelingkuhi Kurokocchi dengan Majalah senonoh tersebut ssu"

Daiki menaikan salah satu alisnya "Aku tidak menyelingkuhi Te-Tsheyka, Kise, Lagipula kenapa Kau yang protes tunangan Ku saja tidak"

Iya hal ini cukup aneh Mereka semua juga bingung kenapa Tsheyka tidak protes, padahal jelas-jelas Daiki terang-terangan membaca Majalah Playboy didepannya

Tetsuya merasa dilihat ketujuh pasang mata dari sisi kanan kirinya yang meminta penjelasan, Ryouta yang duduk disebelah kiri bersama Seijuurou disamping Kanannya disusul Satsuki yang lebih dekat dengan dirinya, Kazunari di samping kanannya disusul Shintarou dan dua pasangan Tatsuya dan Atsuhi. Sedang sang Kakak masih sibuk berselonjor dan membaca/melihat Majalah Mai-chan di depannya

"Hah" Tetsuya menghela nafas dan melepaskan minuman Vanila Shakenya dengan enggan ke atas Meja

" Kurasa Daiki cukup normal dengan membaca Majalah semacam itu" ujar Tetsuya dan membuat kernyitan di dahi keenam orang di sana, Atsushi sih lebih peduli pada cemilan yang sedang dimakannya walau dia menyimak, kalo Seijuurou sedikit merasa heran tapi tidak menunjukannya

Di mata Seijuurou sikap Daiki dan Tsheyka membingungkannya seperti ada beberapa puzzle yang hilang dan Dia tidak suka merasakan hal itu, Seijuurou tidak suka merasa ada sesuatu diluar eksistensinya apalagi ini disebabkan oleh kemunculan satu orang saja seorang Kuroko Tsheyka, yang dideklarasikan Daiki sebagai tunangannya

"tapi… Kurokocchi, Kau tidak cemburu ssu?" Tanya Ryouta membuat Seijuurou kembali menatap wajah datar Tsheyka yang tak bisa dibacanya atau memang hanya itu saja ekspresi Tsheyka? Bahkan _NPC_ saja lebih ekspretif menurutnya

"itu hanya majalah, Kise-Kun" jawab Tsheyka masih dengan flatnya membuat semua orang disitu berfikir bahwa Gadis Malaikat yang dipandang mereka itu benar-benar tak memiliki emosi dan ekspresi

"tapi…"

Belum selesai Ryouta menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah suara sudah mengintrupsinya

"sudahlah Kise, karena Tsheyka itu tahu dibandingkan Majalah Mai-chan dia lebih berharga bagi Ku… bahkan Aku rela membakar seluruh koleksi majalah Ku jika itu yang diinginkan Tsheyka" Daiki berdiri dibelakang Tsheyka dan meraih sejumput rambut icy blue itu dan di hirupnya aroma vanilla dari sana

Tetsuya hanya diam saja membiarkan perlakuan sang Aniki karena sudah terbiasa tanpa sadar sebenarnya perlakuan seperti itu terkesan erotis, dia menatap Ryouta yang memasang ekspresi perih saat menatap dirinya dan Aniki dan Tetsuya langsung sadar bahwa dua insan tersebut – Kakaknya dan Ryouta – memiliki perasaan yang sama tapi terhalang oleh pria bersurai Scarlet yang kini mengelus surai pirang Ryouta

Tetsuya kini menatap sang Scarlet yang ternyata menatapnya sambil terus mengelus rambut milik sang blonde, Seijuurou menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam lalu meraih sedikit rambut pirang yang dielusnya dan menghirupnya, nafas Tetsuya tercekat melihat tatapan Seijuurou dan juga tingkahnya yang seakan sedang mengatakan kepemilikannya terhadap Ryouta alih-alih terkesan menatap intens Tetsuya, dan membuat Tetsuya merasa dilucuti

Berusaha menepis reaksi kacau dari pikiran dan pandangannya, Tetsuya berdiri dan meraih tangan Daiki dan berjalan memasuki Kamar. Hal itu tak luput dari seluruh pasang mata diruangan itu… Mereka tampak bingung

Tapi diantara kebingungan itu, sang pemilik manic hetercom mengernyit atas tindakannya tersebut, alih-alih ingin menunjukan kepemilikan terhadap Ryouta seperti Daiki, justru dia menatap Tsheyka seolah ingin Gadis itulah yang kini dipeluk dan diciumi rambutnya

'_sial… ada yang salah dengan diri Ku!'_

Tak jauh dari kelompok Kiseki, duduk manis perempuan seukuran telapak tangan diatas lemari sambil menyeringai "Gotcha! Kena Kau…"

.

.

.

_To Be Continued !_

_**Hay, Minna! Gomen updatenya lama banget terus sedikit lagi ya? hahahha... yah, ide saya mentok sampe situ sih untuk Bab ini. maunya sih panjangan lagi tapi bagaimana dong takutnya membosankan, karena menurut saya ada yang kurang tapi apa ya? aduh,, ada yang mau saran? ada yang tahu kurang dimana? tolong beri saran ya...**_

_**Dan maaf kalo chapter selanjutnya gak kalah lamanya sama kemunculan Chapter ini... lantaran besok mau UTS (Tapi sempet update sih -.-), terus banyak tugas Makalah plus Presentasi untuk UAS ck, Dosen-Dosen lagi kejam nih T.T**_

_**And Thanks to All Readers yang bersedia Follow, Favorite n Review juga Silent Readers yang kalo bisa ikut review juga yah :)**_

_**Terakhir, Please RnR!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hm, Seijuurou apa yang paling tidak Kau sukai?"_

"_Menarik kembali apa yang telah Ku ucapkan tentu saja"_

"_Kenapa Kau menerima pertunangan dengan Ryouta?"_

"_Karena tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, dan Ku rasa itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik bagi Keluarga Akashi"_

"_Jika suatu saat Kau menarikkeputusan Mu kembali bagaimana?"_

"_huh, itu tidak mungkin terjadi" _

"_jika suatu saat nanti Kau jatuh cinta bagaimana? Dan orang itu bukan Ryouta…"_

"_dengar Yukiko, bahkan sihir dan keajaiban tidak bisa membuat Ku menarik ucapan Ku"_

"_Tapi saat Kau Jatuh Cinta itu bukan Keajaiban ataupun sihir, Karena Cinta itu sebuah Perasaan yang bahkan lebih ajaib dari suatu keajaiban" Yukiko bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum membuka Pintu dan melangkah pergi dia kembali mengucapkan sesuatu_

"_Dan saat seorang cupid bertindak Seijuurou, Kau bahkan tak bisa mengelak dari panah cintanya, dan saat Kau sadar bahkan Iblis seperti Mu pun bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapan Malaikat"_

_Seijuurou mendengus angkuh, ingin sekali Dia melemparkan Guntingnya ke sepupunya tersebut jika Dia tidak menghormati dan mengakui Yukiko sebagai perempuan yang pantas berada dalam puncak keluarga Aka sama seperti dirinya_

"_Oh dan Seijuurou" Yukiko menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik Pintu "Jangan lupa untuk bermain Game yang akan dikeluarkan Perusahaan Ayah Ku, Kau pasti suka… Game yang pemenangnya akan menjadi Raja. Bye!"_

* * *

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya abal, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: Kuroko x Akashi, n masih banyak Pairing lainnya**

* * *

**Game 4 (terpisah)**

Kesembilan Orang dengan surai yang berbeda tampak sedang meregangan tubuh di Pelabuhan, Mereka baru saja sampai ketempat tujuan Pertama Aspilo Land, seperti kebanyakan Pelabuhan lainnya ramai dan berisik saat Kapal-kapal memasukan muatan ataupun menurunkan muatan

benar-benar tampak seperti pedesaan Eropa kuno Pemandangan yang menyambut Mereka, Rumah-rumah dari batubata dan Kayu, suasana Tradisional, suara ornamen yang mengiri tarian anak-anak perempuan yang membentuk lingkaran, suara transaksi dagang antara Penjual dan Pembeli, dan..

"Surat Kabar, Surat Kabar…." Teriak penjual Surat kabar yang menarik perhatian Shintarou, dengan langkah perlahan dihampirinya penjual tersebut dan membeli lembaran-lembaran kertas berukuran lebar berwarna abu-abu pucat tersebut

_Hm, ternyata surat kabar zaman dulu seperti ini nandayo!_

"Ah, Shin-Chan kau beli apa?" tanya sang kekasih, Kazunari.

"surat kabar" ujar Shintarou sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak melorot

Ucapan Shintarou menarik perhatian seluruh teman-temannya, Mereka memperhatikan kertas berwarna abu-abu yang cukup lebar ditangan Shintarou dan mulai memiliki satu pikiran yaitu membandingkan surat kabar zaman dulu dan sekarang – Terlalu Beda!

"2 Kelompok di sisi timur – tempat tidak disebutkan - telah kembali ke Kota awal, dikabarkan sebuah Monster setingkat Raja dari Laut menyerang. Kepada Para Pemain diharapkan berhati-hati dalam memilih tempat Pertama yang dituju" ujar Kazunari

_Ah, sungguh sial sekali padahal Game baru saja dimulai…_

Yah, inilah salah satu resiko Game ini, setiap kelompok diberi Peta tujuan arah, tapi Mereka tidak diberi tingkatan atau awalan tempat mana yang harus dituju, seperti Lantai 1 lalu naik ke Level 2 hal semacam itu tidak ada. jadi Mereka benar-benar harus memegang teguh panduan dan petunjuk-petunjuk yang ada di Buku Horizon Crown, walau tidak seluruhnya dicantumkan disatu tempat seperti halaman tentang Aspilo land

Aspilo Land, Pulau yang berbentuk Lingkaran dengan beberapa Pulau kecil yang dapat dijangkau saat air surut memiliki 1326 penduduk yang ramah, memiliki hasil tanaman yang subur, dan memproduksi Apel berkualitas, pada tengah Pulau terdapat Gunung berapi yang aktif, hanya itu tidak ada yang special dalam keterangannya jadi kenapa ini menjadi salah satu tempat yang harus Mereka tuju? _Saa…_ (Siapa yang tahu)

"Aku laper ssu!" suara cempreng khas Ryouta menghentikan kegiatan Membaca Mereka. Hn, kenapa Ryouta yang berkata seperti itu bukan Atsushi? Ah, ternyata Atsushi masih memakan cemilannya jadi mana mungkin Dia lapar, tapi…

"Aku laper juga Akachin.." Oke ternyata Dia memang tidak bisa kenyang oleh cemilan saja -.-

"hn, kalo begitu Kita cari tempat makan terlebih dahulu" Ujar Seijuurou dan Mereka semua mulai berjalan mencari tempat makan yang nyaman

.

.

.

.

Mata Ryouta tampak ber binar-binar dan kepalanya tak berhenti untuk melihat pemandangan disamping kiri dan kanannya yang begitu tradisional dan bersahabat, sampai sebuah sosok membuatnya terpaku, seorang – maksudnya seekor Peri mungil bersurai Silver tampak terbang menjauh dari sang Tuan dan masuk kedalam jalan kecil diantara hutan

"Ee! Kurokocchi…" seru Ryouta membuat sang empunya nama menengok kearahnya

"Iya, Kise-Kun?"

"Pixie – Mu! Dia masuk kedalam hutan ssu"

"Yaaa! Tsheyka, Peri Mu itu nakal sekali" Ujar Daiki

"Lebih baik Kau menyusulnya" Kata Shintarou "bukannya Aku peduli atau apa Nandayo!"

"Kurasa tidak usah Shintarou, Pixie akan kembali otomatis ke Penyihirnya" Lalu Akashi akan melangkahkan kakinya saat Ibu Pedagang yang kebetulan didekat Mereka berujar

"Jangan, Pixie yang masuk ke hutan mungkin kini sedang menuju Pulau yang memiliki Bunga Blue Rose yang dapat memikat peri-peri kecil, dan tidak akan kembali kecuali diambil oleh Tuannya"

"EEE!" Seru semuanya kecuali Seijuurou, Tsheyka dan Atsushi tentu saja yang lebih milih ngemil daripada berteriak

"baiklah Aku akan menemani Tsheyka mencari Pixienya" Ujar Daiki sampai…

**Kryuk!**

Suara Perut Daiki menggema, hah ternyata Daiki juga lapar

"Tidak usah, Aku sendiri saja" ujar Tsheyka pengertian terhadap kondisi perut Kakaknya

"eh, jangan ssu! Kurokocchi kan Perempuan, Cantik lagi kalo kenapa-kenapa gimana?" larang Ryouta

"Hah, Baiklah. Kalian semua pergilah makan terlebih dahulu, Aku akan menemani Tsheyka untuk mencari Pixienya" Ujar Seijuurou

"Aye! Sir" Ujar seluruh Teman-teman(Budak) Seijuurou yang bersyukur karena Si Iblis Merah pengertian terhadap perut Mereka juga ternyata!

Lalu Merekapun berpencar, Seijuurou dan Tsheyka masuk kedalam hutan dan menuju tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Ibu Pedagang, yang lainnya kembali mencari tempat makan untuk melepas rasa lapar Mereka dan setelah Mereka semua menjauh dari tempat Ibu Pedagang tersebut, Wanita itu bersenandung dengan suara seperti bisikan

"_Di dalam hutan ada Bunga Mawar Biru yang memikat para Pixie, tapi tanah tersebut berada di sebuah Pulau kecil yang bisa berenang menjauhi perpaduan, berhati-hatilah jika tidak ingin terpisah dan terapung dilautan~" _

.

.

.

"Ano, Akashi-Kun. Gomen…" Ujar Tsheyka

"Untuk apa Tsheyka?"

"Karena telah merepotkan Akashi-Kun"

Seijuurou mengelus surai Icy Blue Tsheyka "ini tidak merepotkan Ku Tsheyka"

**Deg!**

" Kurasa itu Pulau yang dimaksud Ibu tersebut" Seijuurou menunjuk sebuah dataran yang berada diujung Pantai dan untunglah masih bisa Mereka dekati karena air yang surut dan belum menutupi jalan Mereka

Dengan langkah lebar Mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa ke Pulau tersebut, seperti kata Ibu Pedagang, bunga tersebutmungkin berada ditengah Pulau, tapi siapa yang mengira saat Mereka tiba dipulau tersebut, Pulau ini tak sekecil itu dan diperparah dengan hutan yang lebat dan akan mempersulit Mereka ke tempat tujuan sukur-sukur kalo tidak tersesat. Hah mungkin Tsheyka akan mempertimbangkan rantai untuk mengikat Yukiko agar tidak merepotkannya dan Seijuurou

Mereka masuk kedalam hutan tersebut dengan langkah hati-hati takut tersandung oleh beberapa Akar yang timbul di permukaan Mereka memasuki hutan semakin dalam, tapi mungkin karena Pulau ini cukup luas atau Mereka tersesat dan hanya berputar-putar Mereka tidak kunjung sampai ketempat tujuan juga, Tsheyka yang pada dasarnya memang memiliki fisik yang lemah sudah tampak kelelahan walau disampingnya Sang Scarlet masih tampak kuat dan segar tidak ada raut kelelahan di wajahnya

Berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Seijuurou, tidak memperhatikan langkahnya membuat Tsheyka tersandung akar pohon dan sukses jatuh diikuti suara bedebum

Seijuurou mendengar suara jatuh dari belakangnya dan melihat Tsheyka sedang tersungkur dengan kepala yang mencium tanah, dengan langkah cepat Sang Scarlet menghampiri Icy Blue

Tsheyka mengambil posisi tengkurap dengan punggung tangan kanannya Dia memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit, kedua bola mata Aquamarinenya menatap sepasang sepatu hitam kulit dan pandangannya terus naik mennyusuri celana Jins panjang hitam, kemeja lengan panjang merah dengan lengan yang digulung sampai batas siku dan 3kancing teratas yang terbuka mempertontonkan Dada putih susu nan bidang lalu rahang yang kokoh, bibir yang sensual, bentuk hidung yang sempurna dan sepasang manic hetercom yang indah…

**Deg!**

Seijuurou menatap wajah gadis yang sedang dalam posisi tengkurap didepannya, dan dengan gerakan perlahan wajah gadis itu mulai mendongkak ke atas dan… Seijuurou menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan tawa yang nyaris lolos dari mulutnya melihat muka Tsheyka yang dibedaki debu dan tanah tetapi tetap memasang ekspesi kuuderenya –hah manisnya, ingin rasanya Seijuurou mencubit pipi itu untuk mengubah ekspresi yang selalu datar dalam segala situasi tersebut

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tsheyka berdiri, diraihnya tangan itu kini Sang merah dan Sang biru saling berhadap-hadapan dengan tinggi yang terpaut tidak terlalu jauh mata Mereka bertemu, dalam keterpesonaan masing-masing atas keindahan warna yang terpapar dihadapan Mereka saling memperpendek jarak yang telah ada

Hening – kini keheningan itu tampak nyaman tidak ada yang berkata-kata Sang Hetercome telah terlarut dalam celupan warna langit jernih, seakan tenggelam sekaligus melayang. Sensasi asing yang membuat nyaman hanya karena sepasang bola mata berwarna permata berkilau dan jernih, di belainya pipi halus itu yang mulai terwarna oleh semburat warna kelopak mawar, halus sehalus kelopak itu sendiri

"…_.. Dan Raja Lebah tersebut terjerat dalam jaring laba-laba karena keangkuhannya" Yukiko mengakhiri cerita anak yang Dia baca dengan suara lantang, membuat Seijuurou kecil menatap tajam sepupunya itu yang dari tadi membaca dengan suara yang cempreng dan kencang, menggangu konsentrasi membacanya_

**Deg!**

Seijuurou merasakan detakan tidak normal dari jantungnya, dan entah kenapa suara cempreng milik sepupunya saat Mereka berusia 8tahun terngiang dibenaknya tiba-tiba, sebenarnya Sang Hetercom cukup bersyukur karena berkat suara cempreng itu Dia tidak jadi melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan berusaha melihat lebih dekat manic Aquamarine tersebut untuk memastikan jika bukan langit sungguhan ataupun permata yang kini terpasang indah di wajah sang Icy Blue! Great, kini seorang Akashi mulai konyol! Dia mulai merasa dirinya menjadi mahluk yang tidak dapat mengendalikan Pikiran, Jantung dan tubuhnya sendiri sekarang.

seakan-akan kehadiran Perempuan mungil layaknya Malaikat yang bernama Kuroko Tsheyka telah sukses merusak rancangan kesempurnaan Akashi Seijuurou, tanpa melakukan tindakan berarti, Kuroko cukup memasang wajah datar dan tatapan innocent ataupun gerakan memiringkan kepala dengan gaya imutnya maka Seijuurou tidak bisa menyelaraskan pola pikirnya, jantungnya, dan pengendalian tubuhnya! Hah, jika terus seperti ini entah kapan waktunya Seijuurou akan bertindak konyol ataupun melanggar prinsipnya? Karena seseorang… dan Orang itu bernama Kuroko Tsheyka!

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan, Hamparan Bunga mawar berwarna Dark Blue yang indah memanjakan mata Mereka, tampak ditengah-tengah kerumunan Bunga-bunga indah tersebut, seekor Pixie cantik bersurai Silver terlelap dengan ekspresi tidak berdosa jika topeng harlequin separuh wajah itu tidak menyembunyikannya.

'_Dasar Yukiko! Bisa-bisanya Dia tidur disaat Aku dan Akashi-Kun mencarinya sampai kelelahan!'_ batin Tetsuya kesal

"Yurika, hey… Yurika-chan!" panggil Tsheyka, menyebutkan nama Pixie-nya yang menggunakan nama samaran, entah atas dasar tujuan apa

"ngh…" erangan pelan lolos dari mahluk mungil seukuan telapak tangan tersebut, dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah Pixie itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mata berwarna ruby tersebut mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha focus akan wajah dua orang raksaksa di hadapannya yang tampak setengah berlutut berusaha memperpendek jarak Mereka walaupun sia-sia

"Aaa…. Tetsu" kata Yukiko setengah sadar lalu dia melirik orang disebelah Tetsuya tidak memperhatikan ekspresi wajah sang Icy blue yang memucat karena nama aslinya yang lolos dari Pixie yang masih setengah sadar tersebut

"Hn, Sei-" ucapannya terputus saat kesadarannya 100% telah pulih! Nyaris, dia memanggil sang Kaisar dengan nama panggilan akrab yang bisa menimbulkan keanehan dan Dia juga sadar kalo tadi Dia telah memanggil sang Icy Blue dengan nama Tetsu bukan dengan Tsheyka, _Oh so Stupid!_

"…Sei-Seisuke?" lalu Yukiko langsung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya lagi berusaha berpura-pura kalo Dia mengigau dan kembali bergulung dalam kepura-puraan dan merutuki kebodohannya

'_Hwah…. Jasshin-sama!'_ batin Yukiko yang ketukar naskah sama anime tetangga tampaknya -.-

"Hm, tampaknya dia mengigau.." ujar Seijuurou, lalu menatap Tsheyka yang wajahnya sedikit pucat, aneh!

Seijuurou cukup peka bahwa sesungguhnya cara mengigau Pixie itu aneh, seakan-akan berpura-pura? Dan kenapa wajah Tsheyka memucat? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuat Tsheyka pucat? Keadaan Pixienya? Tentu bukan satu-satunya yang aneh hanya igauan Pixie tersebut… ya, igauannya yang berupa nama, Tetsu dan Seisuke. Tapi wajah Tsheyka memucat saat ucapan pertama yang terlontar, 'Tetsu'… Tetsu.. Te.. Tsheyka?

'_Hm, mungkinkah Tsheyka memakai nama samaran dalam Game ini? Hn, sebenarnya sah saja tapi nama Tetsu itu terdengar sangat Boyish. Hm, yah mungkin Dia mengubah namanya karena namanya tersebut terdengar seperti nama cowok, dan tak ingin nama aslinya diketahui? Cukup wajar hal tersebut untuk mahluk yang disebut Perempuan. Mereka memang kadang tak masuk akal'_ Batin Seijuurou

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Seijuurou cukup masuk akal, mengingat dalam Game ini tidak bisa mengubah Gender seseorang, yang tidak diketahui oleh Seijuurou dan Pemain lainnya adalah Game ini memiliki perlakuan Khusus untuk Pemilik Never Gear Special limited edition! andai Seijuurou tahu mungkin dia akan menarik kesimpulan yang lain

.

.

.

Seijuurou, Tsheyka, dan Yukiko, berhasil keluar dari rimbunnya hutan tapi pemandangan yang berada didepan Mereka cukup mengejutkan, bukan karena air sudah pasang dan membuat Mereka tak bisa menyebrang, tapi karena Pulau tempat Mereka berada tampak menjauhi Pulau utama!

Ah, Mereka baru menyadari saat benar-benar berdiri diam, tanah dibawah Mereka bergerak perlahan dengan gerakan konstan membelah Lautan!

"Kurasa Kita harus Log Out, dan meminta bantuan kepada Ryouta dan lainnya di Dunia nyata, Tsheyka" ujar Seijuurou memecah keheningan

Tsheyka hanya melirik Seijuurou sekilas sebelum tatapannya kembali mengarah melihat Pulau Utama, dan mengangguk pelan

.

.

.

.

**-Di sebuah tempat makan, Lokasi Aspilo Land-**

"Nee… Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi lama sekali ssu" kata Ryouta, sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya yang tinggal sedikit

"Woy, Ryouta! Jangan mengaduk-aduk makanan Mu, habiskan" Ujar Daiki kesal, karena ulah Ryouta

"Aku sudah kenyang Aominecchi" Ryouta menyingkirkan piring makanannya, dan Daiki hanya mendengus melihat tingkah temanny tersebut

"ara… kalo begitu kue pie milik Sa-chin Aku yang makan ya" ujar Atsushi yang menatap Pie apel didepan Ryouta dengan bersinar-sinar

"Atsushi, belum kenyang juga?" tanya sang kekasih, Tatsuya

Atsushi hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil mengigit ujung garpu ditangannya dengan ekspresi puppy miliknya, membuat Tatsuya ingin me-rape Atsushi dan meraih gelar Agresif Uke. Yang lain sweatdrop di tempat melihat ekspresi Tatsuya sekarang, sedang yang menjadi tersangka pengubah ekspresi sang Indigo tersebut sedang menyantap Pie dengan lahapnya

'_tring._.'

Sebuah nada Aplikasi dari Buku Horizon Crown mengalihkan perhatian gadis satu-satunya di Meja tersebut, di bukanya halaman yang masih bersinar berwarna kebiruan tersebut tepat berada dalam barisan Info Pulau dan ternyata terletak penambahan Informasi mengenai Aspilo Land

* * *

**ASPILO LAND**

_Luas Wilayah:: 112Km__²_

_Jumlah Penduduk:: 1326 orang_

_Penghasilan Penduduk asli:: Perkebunan Apel, dan Nelayan_

_Sejarah::_

_Aspilo Land diambil dari nama salah satu Mahluk mitos 'Aspidochelone' yang berupa seekor Kura-kura raksaksa berbentuk Pulau yang sudah berusia 7200 tahun, yang kini tidak lagi aktif atau enggan untuk mengarungi Lautan dan hanya berdiam diri di bagian barat Horizon. Sedangkan Pulau-pulau kecil yang berada di sekitar Pulau Aspilo merupakan Aspidochelone kecil yang masih suka aktif untuk berenang menjauhi sang Induk untuk mengarungi Lautan – jadi berhati-hatilah jika kalian berada di pulau tersebut apalagi jika mengunjungi Pulau-pulau kecilnya yang bisa berjalan menjauh jika tidak ingin terpisah –_

* * *

_Oh, Crap!_

Wajah Satsuki langsung pias selesai membaca info tersebut, karena mengingat sang Kapten dan Tsheyka mungkin kini berada di Pulau kecil tersebut – Bagaimana jika Sang carlet dan Icy Blue tersebut kini terpisah dari Mereka?

Berusaha menepis pikiran negative tersebut, Satsuki meneguk Orange Juice di mejanya dan Suara pesan masuk secara serentak di PM ketujuh orang di meja makan tersebut, membuat Mereka saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya satu sama lain

Hampir secara bersamaan Mereka memencet sebuah tombol dari benda berbentuk Jam tangan digital yang kini menampilkan layar hologram di hadapan Mereka dengan isi yang sama

**Log Out Sekarang, dan temui Aku di Maji Burgers dalam 25 menit. **

– **Akashi Seijuurou –**

Singkat padat, tapi terkandung perintah didalamnya, sontak saja ketujuh surai berbeda warna tersebut membayar makanan Mereka dan keluar mencari penginapan terdekat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh karakter Mereka sebelum Log Out, tidak ingin jika me-log out di sembarang tempat membuat Mereka tersadar dan terbangun ditempat aneh karena tidak mengikuti salah satu peraturan di The Highest Crown, yang menjadikan hal ini salah satu syarat jika situasi tidak darurat demi keamanan tubuh kosong karakter yang ditinggalkan Player

beda halnya dengan dua tokoh utama Kita yang log out di bawah naungan pohon hutan, karena merasa cukup aman tidak ada Pemain lain yang akan berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari tubuh karakter tanpa Player tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

-skip time-

**Maji Burger**

"Aku senang kalian bisa tepat waktu" ujar Seijuurou, melirik jam ditangannya "tapi, Daiki… kenapa Aku tak melihat Tsheyka?"

Glek!

'_gimana mungkin Aku mengajak Tsheyika kesini? Karena nyatanya Tsheyka itu Tetsuya. Cowok dan adik Ku.. '_ batin Daiki miris

"ah, ano… Akashi. Tsheyka… ti-tidak tinggal di daerah sini Dia tinggal di Hokaido" bohong Daiki dengan gugupnya dan berharap sang Raja Merah tak mengetahuinya? Yang benar saja!

Seijuurou sangat tahu Daiki sedang berbohong entah dengan dasar alasan apa? Akashi ingin tahu – sangat – karena bisa-bisanya seorang Aomine Daiki membohonginya dan tidak takut kehilangan nyawanya? Tapi entah kenapa Seijuurou mengabaikan kebohongan Daiki kali ini dan mulai membahas permasalahan utama kenapa Mereka semua harus berkumpul

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Aomine**

Diatas Kasur berukuran Queen tampak seorang pemuda bersurai Icy Blue sesekali menghela nafas maupun mengacak rambutnya, tampaknya pemuda itu sedang kalut, Dia bingung dengan kinerja jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak normal saat berdekatan dengan Pemuda berambut scarlet yang memiliki mata beriris hetercom, apa ini salah satu efek dari Game Virtual Reality? Ahk, tak masuk akal… menurut Novel-novel yang dibacanya detak jantung yang berdetak kencang saat berdekatan dengan seseorang itu artinya rasa 'suka',hn bisakah itu rasa takut? Buktinya saja Kakaknya – Daiki – takut dengan si Scarlet tersebut

Berusaha menepis batinnya yang berbisik bahwa itu perasaan yang lebih dari 'suka', Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dilantai bawah untuk minum. Dibukanya pintu kulkas dan diteguknya air mineral dari botol plastic tersebut… merasa kekalutannya hilang bersama rasa dahaganya Tetsuya melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju kamar

Tapi baru saja kakinya sampai dianak tangga, suara Pintu terbuka, serta suara berisik dilorong menuju pintu membuat kinerja otaknya beku sesaat

"nee… Aominecchi, kamar mandinya dimana ssu?!" suara cempreng membahana hingga terdengar oleh telinga Tetsuya – **Deg!**

"kau belok kanan setelah lorong ini Kise, lurus sampai diruang tamu lalu ruang tengah, disebelah kiri ada lorong trus pintu warna coklat sebelum tangga itu toiletnya"

"Kau merepotkan sekali Kise.." ujar sebuahsuara meski samar – yang dikenali Tetsuya, milik Shintarou

Lalu sebelum kalimat sang Emerald selesai, suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat kearah tempat Tetsuya terdengar, dan sebelum surai Pirang terlihat dari pandangan matanya, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga

.

.

.

Tujuh surai berbagai warna tampak duduk diatas sofa yang saling berhadap-hadapan dengan 3orang di tiap sofa panjang, sedang Sang Scarlet duduk di sofa tunggal. Sambil menunggu Ryouta, Tatsuya memecah keheningan

"wah, ini pertama kalinya Aku ke rumah Aomine, ternyata rumah Mu besar juga ya…"

"Kalo di pikir-pikir benar juga ya… ini pertama kalinya Kita semua kerumah Dai-chan" ujar Satsuki ikut menimpali pembicaraan Tatsuya

"Eh? Momoi-san Kau baru pertama kali ke rumah Aomine?" Ujar Kazunari yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Satsuki

"oh, bukankah Kau berteman dengan Aomine dari SD nanodayo!" ujar Shintarou

"hen~" Satsuki mengiyakan ucapan Sang surai hijau… "tapi, Aku tidak pernah bermain ke rumah Dai-chan. Soalnya arah rumah Aku dengannya berbeda sih"

"tapi sungguh keterlaluan sekian lama gitu loh, apalagi kalian kan teman dekat sangking dekatnya sampai di sangka Pacaran. Hahahha…" ujar Kazunari

Satsuki hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Kazunari, ini bukan pertama kalinya Dia mendengar hal seperti itu, pada kenyataannya hubungan Mereka itu teman yang terlalu paham satu sama lain,sangking memahami sampai Mereka mengerti hubungan Mereka hanya cocok sebagai teman... bukan tidak pernah Mereka mencoba menjajaki hubungan yang lebih dari teman, tapi Mereka sadar itu terlalu canggung dan yah, kenyataannya 'cinta' itu tidak ada di hati Mereka berdua untuk satu sama lain, aneh bukan untuk hubungan persahabatan Cewek dan Cowok? Tapi begitulah nyatanya

"Ne, dengar Takao-chan… jika Daiki punya Tsheyka-chan sebagai tunangan, Aku punya Akari Natsume sebagai tunangan!"

"Eee! Kau punya tunangan?"

"ah, Natsu-chin…" ujar Atsushi "hn, Aku kenal… Dia sepupu Aka-chin kan?"

"benarkah?" ujar Tatsuya yang hanya direspon anggukan oleh sang pemilik iris Crimson – Seijuurou

"wo! Jika Dia sepupu Akashi, bagaimana wajahnya?"Kazunari tampak tertarik

"hm, Dia itu Tinggi, Tampan, ramah, baik hati, dan Senyumnya itu… suaranya itu…" Kata Satsuki yang sudah sepenuhnya melamun membayangkan wajah sang Kekasih, Tanpa tahu penjelasannya itu membuat seluruh pasang mata disana melirik Seijuurou yang – ehem – kurang tinggi, Dingin, sadis, selalu menyeringai… *oke lebih baik tidak usah diteruskan karena Sang Raja (Iblis) sudah mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam keseluruh budak-budaknya yang membuat Mereka memalingkan wajah dan menunduk takut

.

.

.

.

Ryouta kembali keruang tamu dan melihat semua teman-temannya menunduk takut kecuali Seijuurou yang duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan angkuh serta Satsuki yang sedang menerawang dengan blushing diwajahnya sekali-kali cekikian kecil meluncur dari bibirnya – oke, sekarang Ryouta tidak tahu siapa yang paling seram Akashi atau Momoi?

"Aominecchi, dirumah mu ada siapa?" ujar Ryouta membuat suasana yang tercipta beberapa waktu yang lalu menghilang

"kenapa Kise?"

"ah, tidak Aominecchi tadi saat Aku sampai dilorong dekat kamar mandi Aku mendengar langkah menaiki tangga…"

"oh, itu mungkin Outoto-Ku" ujar Daiki cuek, tapi dalam hati was-was banget – untung Ryouta tidak bertemu muka dengan Tetsuya!

"Eh? Kau punya adik mine-chin?" ujar sang raksaksa ungu

"hn" Daiki berharap topic ini tidak diperpanjang lagi…

"Oh, Aku tahu kok kalo Dai-chan punya adik" ujar Satsuki yang lainnya hanya memutar kedua bola mata Mereka mendengar ucapan Satsuki tersebut – iya iyalah kan lo sama Daiki udah temenan dari SD!' batin semuanya kecuali Daiki

"tapi, Dai-chan pelit banget! Masa Dia gak pernah kenalin Aku ke adiknya! Liat fotonya aja gak boleh"

"EEEE!" Semuanya berseru kecuali Kapten Merah kita yang berusaha stay cool –stay cebol *dirajam gunting

"hwoh.. kenapa begitu Aomine?" tanya Kazunari sedangkan sang kekasih Cuma menaikan kacamatanya yang melorot dan wajahnya gak kalah kepo sama yang lain

Daiki risih dipandang sama yang lain dan mengutuki Satsuki dalam hati, bisa-bisanya Dia membuka topic yang paling gak mau dibahas ini

"APA!" Teriak Daiki "Aku hanya tak ingin bilang saja kok!"

"hn, Kau berani berteriak pada Ku Daiki?" ujar sang Scarlet dengan suara yang dingin – Glek! Mati

Dan selanjutnya jurus seribu gunting Seijuurou memenuhi ruang tamu tersebut dengan satu korban yang mati dengan na'as sambil tetap tidak membuka rahasianya – hn, sungguh jalan seorang Ninja… #oke ini salah naskah lagi!

Kalo mau dibilang sih alasan kenapa Daiki tidak pernah menunjukan wajah adiknya karena peristiwa tragis di TK dulu… saat teman-temannya melihat adik Daiki yaitu Tetsuya. Mereka dengan sadis mengatakan _'mungkin Daiki anak pungut, yang dipungut di gorong-gorong pembuangan'_ – Puk.. puk… kasihan

Tapi dimaklumin kok, siapa juga yang bakal percaya bilang Tetsuya itu adiknya Daiki? Dan alasan lainnya karena jika Mereka melihat adiknya Tetsuya pasti bagaimanapun terlihat kemiripan yang nyata dengan gadis manis bernama 'Tsheyka', dan jika Mereka bertemu dengan Tsheyka, adiknya yang masih berusia 7tahun? Pasti juga bisa melihat kemiripan Tsheyka dengan 'Tsheyka' – hah beruntungnya adik kecil manis nan ter-unyunya sedang pergi jalan-jalan dengan sang Ibu tercinta hingga malam

Setelah Gunting yang bertebangan berhenti, dan pemaksaan yang Mereka lakukan tak berhasil semua, mereka semua menyerah dan mengambil kesimpulan kalo Daiki penderita Brother Complex akut melebihi Sang Tsundere – Midorima, lihat saja menyebutkan nama adiknya saja Dia tidak mau

"tapi kalo dipikir-pikir disini juga gak ada foto keluarga ya?" ujat Tatsuya – hah, dibahas lagi kan

"huh, itu karena seluruh dinding di rumah ini baru di cat ulang, jadi semua pajangan dinding ditaruh di Gudang" kata Daiki sambil meringis masih sakit karena kena cium gunting, dan bersyukur bahwa rumahnya baru direnovasi ulang

"tapi, emang Kau tidak punya Frame foto kecil yang biasa dipajang diatas Meja"

"hn, Mereka semua disimpan di Gudang… Selain men-cat tembok rumah, letak perabotan juga baru diubah… dan belum sempat meletakan kembali pajangan pada tempatnya"

"Oh"

"Oh iya, Aku penasaran dengan kamar Aominecchi ssu" celetuk Kise tiba-tiba

"Ah, kau benar Ki-chan. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk kamar si Dakian ini. Kamar Mu di lantai atas kan Dai-chan?" tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya Satsuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong tempat anak tangga berada

"Satsuki, Jangan ke kamar ku!" teriak Daiki tapi tak di gubris oleh sang surai sakura yang sudah berlalu

Dan hari ini merupakan hari terpanjang dalam hidup Daiki serta Tetsuya?

_To Be Continued….._

**Akhirnya, smua yang kuketik ini 3000+words loh, kalo masih kurang puas ditunggu aja ya next chapternya lagipula ini rekor loh untuk chapter keempat ini panjang banget! Dan Aku rilis gak terlalu lama seperti prediksi sebelumnya, semoga aja chapter selanjutnya bisa . gak kena WB –Amin. Gak kesendat sama tugas kuliah – amin! Pokoknya RnR ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Satsuki membuka semua pintu disitu Pintu pertama sebelah kanan, Perpustakaan. Sedikit lebih depan lagi pintu sebelah kiri – Terkunci, lebih maju lagi pintu kedua dari kiri – Terbuka!

Sang surai sakura tersebut memasuki kamar yang berkesan meskulin dengan dinding berwarna broken white tersebut pandangannya menyapu yang ada di hadapannya, kamar ini luas bahkan jika mereka semua masuk ke kamar ini dan menginap masih banyak ruang kosong sangking besarnya! Bahkan kamar ini juga ada balkonnya…

Perabotan dikamar ini tidak banyak, menambah kesan luas pada ruangan tersebut, lemari terbuat dari kayu mahoni berwarna hitam sangat besar selebar kamar tampak diujung merapat pada tembok, lalu diujung lainnya sisi sebelah kanan ada lemari kaca persegi panjang berisi beberapa piala, tropi dan pajangan bertema basket, bahkan diatas lemari kaca tersebut ada bola basket yang ditusuk menyerupai globe dunia, lalu ditengahnya Kasur ukuran Queen dengan seprai sutra abu-abu putih sebagai alasnya, lalu meja kaca berbentuk lingkaran disisi satunya lagi dengan dua frame foto diatasnya, disisi meja lingkar itu ada lemari rendah hitam persegi memanjang sampai ujung dan terdapat banyak laci serta pintu-pintu rak geser kaca pada lemari tersebut

Satsuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju frame foto tersebut, dilewatinya sofa berbentuk L serta meja kaca persegi panjang yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan karpet persia sebagai alasnya tersebut…

Diambilnya frame pertama, foto pria bersurai pirang dengan kaos putih polos tampak tersenyum cerah, terlihat jika foto ini di ambil tanpa sepengetahuan sang objek gambar, lalu diraihnya frame kedua yang lebih lebar – terlihat Aomine muda berusia 14tahun, lalu disampingnya wanita bersurai icy blue, dengan manic aquamarine berkulit tan tersenyum lembut sambil menggendong balita bersurai navy, berkulit putih salju dan memiliki manic aquamarine, disamping wanita tersebut tampak Pria dewasa mirip Aomine baik mata dan warna rambut tapi memiliki kulit putih tersenyum tipis dan terlihat berkarisma sedang merangkul bahu pemuda didepannya, Pemuda tersebut tampak lebih muda dari Daiki sekitar 12tahunan, memiliki mata sebiru langit jernih, dan bersurai icy blue…

'_Tunggu! Pemuda ini mirip sekali dengan….'_

Belum sempat Satsuki meyuarakan pikirannya terdengar suara ribut dari luar, dengan gerakan cepat dimasukannya kedua foto tersebut kedalam laci meja terdekat dan berjalan menuju pintu

Satsuki telah sampai didepan pintu, disambarnya tangan Daiki dan ditariknya ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu serta menguncinya, hal itu terjadi sangat cepat hingga membuat keenam orang yang ada di luar kamar tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

* * *

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: Shonen Ai/Yaoi,Gender Bender, Rated T, OOC, Alur mungkin Kecepatan dan jalan ceritanya klise?, penulisan kata juga tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar , dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**Genre :: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Pairing :: Kuroko x Akashi, n masih banyak Pairing lainnya**

* * *

**Game 5 (A Kiss, change all)**

"Mou, Momoicchi… apa yang kau lakukan didalam bersama Aominecchi?" panggil Ryouta dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, tapi percuma suaranya dihiraukan oleh sang surai sakura maupun sang surai navy

"wah, Momoi-san baru saja Kau bilang tak punya rasa dengan Aomine tapi sekarang Kau agresif duluan ya.." jeplak Kazunari yang emang usil, semua mata disitu langsung menatap Sang Raven dengan berbagai ekspresi terutama Sang Pirang yang langsung bête ditempat – _Apa iya Momoi juga ada rasa sama Aominecchi? _

"nee… adiknya Aomine, lebih baik kau keluar dan gedor pintu kamar kakak-mu itu" ujar Kazunari lagi, kali ini semua mata menatap ke pintu yang lain beberapa detik berlalu dan pintu itu tetap tak bergeming. Kini semua orang disitu mulai berfikir seperti apa wajah adik Aomine tersebut?

"Adiknya mine-chin ya, hn mungkin enak dimakan…" guman Atsushi yang bikin semua yang berada disitu _sweatdrop_

"hah, Atsushi… ini adiknya Daiki bukan makanan, kau bukan titan dari anime sebelah kan?" tanya sang Scarlet datar, Atsushi merenung sejenak tampak berfikir sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya

"snack mu sudah habis Atsushi?" Tanya sang kekasih Tatsuya, mengerti kalo kekasih udah mulai membandingkan orang dengan cemilan karena sudah kehabisan cemilannya

"hn~, dikulkas Mine-chin tidak ada snacknya" kata Atsushi dengan nada datarnya "nanti malam aku ingin makan Muro-chin" – ambigu dan...

1…

2…

3…

'_Blush'_

Semua wajah disitu facepalm kecuali sang ungu dan sang scarlet yang hanya berdehem, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat mendengar ucapan _'innocent'_ tersebut

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat perhatian mereka teralih, sang navy keluar dengan wajah kusut sedang sang sakura dengan wajah 'cerah', dua ekspresi yang mencurigakan…

Seijuurou ingin bertanya _' apa yang kalian lakukan?'_ tapi suara _'trinit'_ tanda sensor kunci pintu dimatikan terdengar dari pintu kamar adiknya Daiki, membuat focus mereka semua berganti menanti seseorang keluar dari pintu tersebut

.

.

.

Satsuki berjalan menuju pintu kamar adiknya Daiki, melewati seluruh teman-temannya yang masih berdiam diri didepan pintu kamar sang navy, lalu membuka pintu, masuk ke kamar tersebut dan suara pintu terkunci kembali terdengar setelah sosok pink itu telah menghilang

Hening, lalu…

"Kya! Kawai…~" jerit fangirling ala Satsuki terdengar sampai ketelinga teman-temannya, Daiki hanya menghela nafas, berharap adiknya tak mati dalam pelukan erat sang Sakura

Seluruh orang di depan kamar Daiki itu tahu bahwa apapun yang terlintas dipikiran Mereka tentang adiknya Daiki pasti berbeda dengan bayangan mereka, jika mendengar jeritan Satsuki tersebut… pasti bagaimana-pun wajah adik Daiki tidak meskulin seperti sang navy tapi perbandingan terbalik dengan sang kakak, jika tidak – tidak mungkinkan jeritan 'kawai' itu keluar dari mulut Satsuki?

Berpasang-pasang mata disana membuat kesepakatan, mereka akan mulai kembali mendesak Daiki untuk menunjukan adik-nya. Mereka makin penasaran selain melihat sifat sisi brother Complex over Protective Daiki yang sampai lebih memilih mati dengan gunting sang Raja Iblis, dan sekarang jeritan fangirlingan Satsuki!

.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup memeluk mahluk imut di depannya, Satsuki pun melepas pelukan **tedy**-nya

"Nee… Tetsu-kun, Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Kakak-mu tadi, jadi Tetsu-kun itu Tshe-chan?" Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kalem, tak disangka akan secepat ini ketahuan, Walau Dia sudah mendapat _message_ dari Kakaknya yang _A-ho_ tersebut, menyuruhnya menceritakan keseluruhan saja karena Satsuki gak mau percaya penjelasan si navy…

Setelah menceritakan kronologi kenapa Dia bermain sebagai character Perempuan dalam Game, suasana kembali hening

"Lalu, kenapa harus jadi tunangan Dai-chan?" Satsuki mencetuskan kalimat yang mengganjal pikirannya dari tadi

"karena Aniki bilang, dia sudah sempat memberi tahu kan kepada yang lain jika adik perempuannya masih tujuh tahun, dan adik pertamanya laki-laki" Momoi mengangguk mengerti tapi belum puas

"dan…" Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan "Aniki bilang ini cara terbaik untuk menghindari ku sebagai _mangsa_.."

Satsuki meneprok tangannya tanda mengerti, tak disangka Daiki bisa pintar juga! Pasti berbahaya jika gadis secantik dan semanis 'Tsheyka' tidak memiliki pasangan yang cukup sepadan di Game tersebut, lagipula emang Daiki cukup pantas sebagai 'Tunangan Tsheyka', Satsuki saja mengakui jika sang navy tampan, meskulin dan jantan jika gaya sehari-harinya dia tak tampak serampangan, setidaknya serapih dirinya dalam dalam Game

Satsuki menatap wajah adik sahabatnya tersebut yang ternyata 97% mirip dengan wajah perempuan dalam Game bernama 'Kuroko Tsheyka', wajah pemuda didepannya tersebut… bermanik aquamarine jernih, tidak tampak bulu mata lentik yang menghiasi mata tersebut melainkan bulu mata yang merunduk tapi tetap panjang, garis hidung mancung lurus, bibir mungil tipis yang berwarna pink lembut, kulit putih salju nan halus, surai icy blue pendek yang lembut, Kawai! Bahkan 'Tsheyka' dalam wujud laki-lakinya tetap cantik dan manis!

Satsuki nyaris kehilangan kendali karena ingin rasanya dia membawa pulang Tetsuya, dan menjadikannya boneka peluknya – manis sekali seorang Aomine Tetsuya membuat atsuki bertanya-tanya, kebaikan apa yang dilakukan Daiki sehingga memiliki adik malaikat seperti ini?

"Ne, Tetsu-kun" panggil Satsuki " siapa nama GM yang mengusulkan Kau menjadi Perempuan dengan memanfaatkan hak mu sebagai pemegang Nerve Gear LE?"

"Nama-nya Akari Yukiko" jawab Tetsuya kalem. Satsuki merasa terkejut tapi entah kenapa tidak merasa heran oleh nama yang disebutkan tersebut

'_Tentu saja! siapa lagi GM yang bisa gak masuk akal kalo bukan dia…'_ batin Satsuki dan membatin setelah ini dia akan menemui Yukiko, calon adik ipar-nya tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

Ryouta, Kazunari, dan Tatsuya, ketiga uke tersebut memasang wajah cemberut, pemaksaan yang dilakukan mereka agar Daiki mengenalkan adik-nya tetap membuat sang navy tak bergeming, sedang para seme hanya menghela nafas tak percaya bahwa mereka bisa kalah oleh keprotektifan sang Tan dalam keBrother complex-annya

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka membuat Mereka memandang gadis pink yang masuk kedalam kamar milik mahluk berkulit tan tersebut, ekspresi diwajahnya tampak sumringah dan jika diperhatkan ada efek blink-blink disekitarnya

"Mou… Dai-chan! Dia moe sekali… bagaimana Kau bisa memiliki adik seorang malaikat seperti itu? Kau anak tiri ya?" kata Satsuki yang masih dalam keterpesonaan akan ke kawai-an seorang Aomine Tetsuya

Ucapan Satsuki sebenarnya kembali membangkitkan rasa penasaran para uke, tapi mereka sudah tak memiliki gairah untuk memaksa mahluk tan pemilik penyakit Brother Complex akut tersebut

"Ya! Satsuki… siapa yang kau bilang anak tiri!" teriak Daiki tak terima

"ne… ne… Mo-chin, emang seperti apa adiknya Mine-chin? Apakah enak dimakan?" nah, kan keluar ucapan absurd dari sang Titan – yang lain hanya bisa maklum, memang mahluk satu ini selalu menyamakan segalanya seperti makanan

"hwah, Natsu-Kun aku setia sama kamu!" teriak Satsuki tiba-tiba, yang tampak mulai nosebleed "Mukkun, jangan membuat Ku membayangkan memakan Kue cake vanilla itu…" nah lo! Satsuki Kau bayangin apa sih?

"Kya! Aku telat, Aku pulang dulu ya… Jaa!" Satsuki pergi sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya dan tergopoh-gopoh keluar sambil menenteng tas-nya meninggalkan ucapan dan reaksinya menggatung diudara kamar Daiki

"Nee, Mine-chin. adik Mine-chin itu cake vanilla, boleh Ku makan?"

Semua sweatdrop berjama'ah kembali

Seakan mendapat pengertian lain dari kata dimakan Daiki langsung berteriak dengan lantang

"Nggak! Kau udah ada Tatsuya, makan saja Tatsuya… Diakan rasa anggur, anggurkan favorite mu…"

"hwah, Aku bingung ssu" celetuk Ryouta kesal, sebenarnya Mereka lagi ngomongin orang atau makanan sih… "anggur… vanilla… anggur… vanilla… Kalian mau bikin Milk shake rasa buah ssu!"

_#Gubrak!_

Oke ini makin absurd jadi skip aja yuk…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**4 jam setelah kejadian di atas –Lokasi:: The Highest Crown**

Kedua kelopak itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang manic heterom, pemilik surai scarlet tersebut berdiri dari duduk tidurnya di sebuah pohon besar rindang, diliriknya kesamping tepat kearah character gadis manis bersurai icy blue yang tampak tidur – lebih tepatnya Playernya belum kembali ke tubuh Program tersebut

Seijuurou mengambil posisi jongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan diri Tsheyka, ditatapnya wajah malaikat tersebut, kedua kelopak mata yang masih tertutup tersebut, menyembunyikan permata biru yang indah, bulumata lentik yang tertunduk menyentuh kulit Putih persolen tersebut, tanpa sadar tangan sang Scarlet menyentuh kehalusan kulit tersebut, mata, hidung dan berhenti diatas bibir selembut dan semerah kelopak mawar tersebut, di elusnya lembut merasakan kelembutan pada tubuh Programing tersebut

'_Apakah sosok aslinya seindah ini?'_ batin Seijuurou, berharap suatu saat dapat bertemu dengan Tsheyka di dunia nyata

Seijuurou tidak menyadari jika sepasang manic ruby sedang menatapnya, sambil menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk membentuk garis vertical dari atas kebawah sembari bergumam "Raja Iblis Pun bertekuk lutut pada Malaikat…"

Yukiko bosan melihat Seijuurou yang terus menatap sang Icy Blue, tidak sadarkah dirinya kalo Dia sedang kasmaran? Hah, Yukiko jadi ingat kedatangan Calon kakak iparnya yang khusus mencari dirinya tadi…

_**Yukiko Flashback**_

_Pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan sosok bersurai Sakura, dan bermanic pink tourmaline tersebut…_

"_ara… nee-chan, ada apa?" ujar Yukiko yang masih duduk manis disofanya sambil membaca buku_

"_ya! Yuki.. kenapa Kau mengubah adik Dai-chan jadi perempuan di game?"_

"_maksud mu tetsu" Yukiko menutup bukunya dan menatap sang calon kakak ipar dengan polos_

"_iya, apa maksud mu?" Satsuki mengambil tempat untuk duduk dihadapan Yukiko_

"_Aku hanya menjalani keinginan mu saja…" Kata Yukiko membuat kernyitan dikening Satsuki – rasanya dia tak pernah bilang kalo dia menyuruh gadis itu merubah adik Daiki jadi perempuan_

_Yukiko kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Kau itu bersahabat baik dengan Aomine, hingga membuat Onii-sama cemburu kan?, jadi Onii-sama akan masih cemburu dengan Daiki selama Daiki menjomblo tapi masalahnya orang yang dicintai Aomine itu tunangan sepupu-ku yang tak akan melepaskan miliknya kecuali jika dia yang melepaskannya. Kau juga pernah berkata __**'andai jika Akashi-kun bukan penghalang yang besar bagi Dai-chan dan Ki-chan yang saling menyukai…'**__ jadi viola, takdir memang baik menjadikan Ku sebagai orang penting dari benang kusut hidup Kalian yang merepotkan tersebut"_

"_maksud Mu? Aku belum mendaptkan inti semua ini" ujar Satsuki yang mulai serius menyimak_

"_Aku pernah berkata pada Sei-Kun jika dia bertunangan dengan orang yang tak disukainya dia akan menyesal, lalu dengan angkuhnya dia berkata tidak akan menarik ucapannya. Anggap ini sebagai pembalasan yang manis karena aku pernah berkata jika Iblis bisa bertekuk lutut pada Malaikat kepadanya, dan akan Ku buat kalimat Ku itu menjadi kenyataan"_

"_terus maksudnya? Kau jangan berbelit-belit deh kalo menjelaskan!" Satsuki masih tidak mengerti dan Yukiko hanya mengelus dadanya dengan sabar_

"_ini semua berhubungan mengerti, jika Aomine berpacaran dengan Kise maka Onii-sama tak akan cemburu lagi, dan kau bahagia karena sahabat baik mu akhirnya bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya…. aku tidak mungkin bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan Akashi yang menjadi penghalang itu semua untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Kise, mengerti? karena dia terlalu sombong untuk menarik ucapannya tapi bagaimana jika membuatnya bertekuk lutut kepada seseorang hingga dia menarik ucapannya tanpa disuruh… karena dia jatuh cinta kepada orang lain!"_

_Satsuki mulai mengerti, tapi masalahnya kenapa harus seorang Aomine Tetsuya yang menjadi tumbal dan kenapa harus diubah jadi perempuan juga?_

_Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Satsuki, Yukiko kembali berkata_

"_sebenarnya tidak ada maksud Ku menjadikan Tetsuya untuk terlibat ini semua hanya saja aku merasa dia tepat, tentu saja aku sudah tahu dari awal jika dia adik Aomine-san melihat data dirinya tersebut, setidaknya dengan itu ada keuntungan lainnya dia bisa berinteraksi dengan Sei-Kun secara tidak langsung"_

"_Aku belum bisa menebak jalan pikiran mu Yukiko? Ini terlalu rumit… lagipula seyakin apa jika Tetsu-kun bisa membuat Akashi-kun jatuh cinta?"_

"_karena aku Akari Yukiko memiliki keyakinan bahwa Aomine Tetsuya tipe Akashi Seijuurou dan tidak ada satupun yang dapat menggangu gugat " seringai terbentuk diwajah cantik Yukiko untuk sejenak Satsuki bergedik merinding_

"_terakhir, ini benar-benar masih mengganjal, kenapa harus diubah jadi Perempuan. Jelas-jelas lebih menguntungkan jika Tetsu-kun tetap menjadi Pria bagaimanapun Akashi-Kun itu seorang Gay kan?"_

"_itu karena…._

**End Flashback….**

.

.

.

Sang pemilik manic aquamarine tersebut terbangun, dan melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang menatapnya intens

"Domo, Akashi-kun"

"Hay, Tsheyka…" Seijuurou dan Tsheyka berdiri dari posisi Mereka, dan menatap pemandangan didepan mereka yang bukan lagi laut melainkan pulau asing

"Kita dimana?" tanya Tsheyka yang mulai berjalan untuk menapak dipasir pantai putih menatap hutan yang lebih lebat dari _Pulau_ _berjalan_ Mereka yang tampaknya tak bergeming karena _Aspidochelone_ kecil itu sedang istirahat tampaknya

"entahlah Tsheyka, Pulau ini tak terdaftar di peta tujuan Kita. Yang penting sekarang kita harus mengurus tubuh program kita ini, sejak kemarin tubuh ini belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali, Tsheyka menganggukan kepala dan mengikuti Seijuurou menelusuri hutan sekali lagi

Hutan ini aneh, Tetsuya merasa ditatap puluhan mata serta suara-suara mahluk buas dari kejauhan membuatnya merapat mendekat ke Seijuurou dan sang Scarlet secara otomatis menggengam tangan sang icy blue mengirim getar kenyamanan kepada keduanya

Di kejauhan, disebuah tanah lapang yang terlihat jelas oleh mata mereka bertiga 2ekor mahluk tampak sedang bertarung sengit, seekor Grifin sedang melawan mahluk mengerikan dan kemenangan dimenangkan oleh mahluk berbadan singa tersebut tapi kemenangannya meninggalkan luka yang cukup parah

Dengan langkah lebar, Seijuurou mendekati mahluk Bertubuh singa dan bersayap serta berkepala Rajawali tersebut, membuat Tetsuya dan Yukiko menarik nafas – apa yang ingin dilakukan pemuda tersebut?

Suara langkah yang mendekat membuat Grifin yang baru mengalami pertarungan sengit menatap waspada kepada mahluk setinggi 170cm lebih tersebut, yang berdiri cukup jauh dari jangkauannya

Seijuuurou menunduk memberi salam ala bangsawan Eropa kepada Sang Griffin, lalu Griffin tersebut membalas salam sang Scarlet dengan menundukan kepalanya dan menekuk kaki kanan depannya – menandakan Dia memberikan penghormatan yang sama kepada sang Scarlet, membuat Tetsuya dan Yukiko yang melihat dari jarak aman terpesona

Lalu Seijuurou dengan hati-hati mendekatkan dirinya kepada Mahluk Legenda tersebut, Griffin tersebut masih tak bergeming dari posisi hormatnya. Disentuhnya lembut kepala sang Griffin yang seperti Burung Rajawali tersebut, dan tampaknya sang Griffin menikmati perlakuan tersebut karena dia justru memejamkan matanya

'_wow, semudah itu Dia menakhlukan hati Kaisar Langit?!'_ batin Yukiko tak percaya

Tak berapa lama, Tetsuya mendekati mereka, sebelum mendekat Seijuurou menyuruh Tetsuya melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya Seijuurou lakukan – memberi salam

"Griffin, Mereka merupakan mahluk terhormat… jadi saat mendekati mereka menunduklah dahulu untuk menunjukan niat baik mu kepada mereka, mahluk yang angkuh bukan" ujar Seijuurou yang membuat kedua orang disana membatin sama – _seperti Kau!_

"Karena itu aku menyukai mahluk ini" ujar Seijuurou lagi –_sudah Kuduga!_ Batin dua orang kembali

"Aku akan menjadikan Griffin liar ini menjadi peliharaan ku…" ucap Seijuurou tidak membuat Tetsuya dan Yukiko merasa heran

lalu sang Scarlet melakukan proses pengikatan Peliharaan dengan majikan yang menyatukan pikiran mereka – secara otomatis sekarang sang Griffin akan menuruti perintah Seijuurou

Sang Scarlet berencana untuk menjadikan Griffin tersebut kendaraan untuk mengeluarkan Mereka dari Pulau ini dan kembali ke pulau tempat anak buahnya berada tapi setelah keadaan sang Griffin cukup membaik, lagipula entah kenapa pulau ini memiliki aktifitas tak biasa yang membuat Seijuurou khawatir, bukan Dia takut tapi dia tidak ingin Gadis yang bersamanya terluka itu saja

Seijuurou bisa saja mengharapkan bantuan dari anak buahnya daripada menunggu kesembuhan peliharaannya tapi masalah sekarang adalah tempat ini saja tak terdaftar di Peta jalur, bagaimana Dia bisa memberi tahu posisinya! Satu-satunya cara berpindah tempat ke pulau terdekat kan?

"nee, Yukiko… Apa kau sudah tahu dimana sekarang Kita?" tanya Tetsuya berbisik pelan

"sedang Ku cari tahu Tetsu, ah bingo!" teriak Yukiko melihat peta di tab-nya yang sudah disesuaikan ukurannya se micro hingga Tetsu tak bisa melihat yang dilihat Yukiko

"Kita tidak jauh dari posisi awal sebenarnya, kita sedang berada di daerah pengembangan Program sehingga belum ditambahkan kedalam peta permainan saja, tapi masalahnya…"

"Iya?"

"Ini bukan tempat yang aman… terutama di malam hari"

Tetsuya yakin malam ini dia takkan bisa tidur hingga pagi datang, saat mendengar perkataan sang Pixie

.

.

.

.

Malam hari tiba, seperti yang dibilang Yukiko pada tadi sore jika ini bukan tempat yang aman, hingga mereka bisa _log out_ begitu saja dan meninggalkan tubuh program mereka terbaring dikelilingi mahluk mengerikan tersebut

Sepuluh Orges berlendir mengelilingi mereka sambil memegang tongkat berbentuk pemukul kasti dengan tambahan efek duri-duri pada pemukul tersebut, Tetsuya tak bisa melihat jelas mahluk tersebut berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang memang memiliki penglihatan malam sebagai ras Demon

Kesepuluh Orges itu menyerang secara serentak, lima Orge berlari mendekati Tetsuya membuat Tetsuya melangkah mundur menyentuh punggung Seijuurou. Tetsuya menggerakan tangannya membentuk sebuah gestur sambil mengucapkan mantra lalu gerakan kelima Orge itu terhenti karena es yang memaku mereka di tanah

Dibelakangnya Seijuurou juga melakukan tindakan yang hampir sama dengan Tetsuya, lalu sebuah cahaya kilat mengenai tubuh kelima orge dihadapan Seijuurou dan melumpuhkan mereka seketika menjadikan kelima tubuh orge itu kepingan-kepingan hologram sebelum menghilang

Karena memperhatikan sang Scarlet yang bertarung, Tetsuya tak sadar jika es yang menghentikan gerakan orges lainnya mulai meleleh dan membuat orges tersebut bisa lepas dengan mudah, salah satu orge yang telah terbebas mengarahkan pemukulnya ke Tetsuya…

Semua terasa cepat, Seijuurou yang menariknya kepelukan lalu kilatan cahaya dan suara teriakan mahluk buas di tengah ajalnya lalu seakan waktu berhenti hanya ada suara deru nafas yang menyapu telinga Tetsuya jarak Seijuurou yang begitu dekat, membuat aktifitas jantungnya yang memang sedang berpacu cepat karena adrenalin ketakutan tadi berganti akan detak cepat karena berada dalam pelukan sang scarlet untuk kedua kalinya

"kau tak apa?" tanya pemilik manic hetercom tersebut, sambil mendongkakan wajah sang icy blue dan merengkuh pinggang itu lembut, meneliti wajah sang Aquamarine, adakah goresan diwajah cantik tersebut?

Semburat pink halus muncul diwajah persolen tersebut, tak luput dari penglihatan Seijuurou, tiba-tiba jantung Seijuurou berdebar begitu cepat saat kesadaran akan kedekatan tubuh mereka menyentuh indranya, harum manis dari tubuh tak nyata didepannya melepaskan suatu hasrat asing dari tubuhnya – harum vanilla dan hutan… kombinasi yang buruk yang membuat seorang Seijuurou kehilangan pengendalian dirinya

Seakan terpesona akan kesyahduan sang Malam, dan keindahan dari paras masing-masing membuat kembali jarak kedua wajah yang sudah dekat itu semakin dekat hingga jarak itu menghilang sepenuhnya mempertemukan kedua pasang bibir – angkuh dan lembut

Mereka saling merasakan rasa bibir satu sama lain, seakan lupa jika mungkin saja bahaya yang lain masih mengintai dari balik-balik pohon, bergelut saling mereguk rasa kenikmatan yang memabukan hingga tak ingin berhenti saling mendominasi lalu sang Aquamarine pasrah dibawah kendali sang Hetercom membiarkan matanya terpejam, dan mulutnya mendesah lirih memanggil nama sang Scarlet

"A…Aka-shi...ku-n" suara lirih sang Icy blue ternyata menghantarkan kesadaran kepada sang Scarlet, melepas ciuman mereka secara tiba-tiba dan memberi jarak yang cukup jauh hingga membuat Tetsuya bisa melihat ekspresi keras dan dingin dari wajah Seijuurou dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang tajam seperti menusuknya

"lebih baik kita kembali kedekat pantai Tsheyka…" ucap Seijuurou dengan nada tak kalah dingin dari ekspersi wajahnya, membuat Tetsuya merundukkan wajahnya dan meneteskan air mata

'_menyesalkah Seijuurou menciumnya?'_

Hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Seijuurou yang langsung mengepalkan tangannya kuat _'apakah kau menangis karena merasa bersalah pada tunangan mu?'_

Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menjauh tak sanggup untuk membendung kekacauan yang muncul didalam hati dan pikirannya – rasa bersalah kepada sang navy karena telah mencium tunangannya dan juga rasa cemburunya, karena lelaki itulah yang berhak memiliki Kuroko Tsheyka, dan sang Scarlet tersadar jika hatinya entah sejak kapan sudah digenggam gadis bermata Aquamarine tersebut

Diantara mereka sang surai silver menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas–remas jarinya _'mou, kenapa jadi begini? Oke memang begini maksudnya.. tapi, hwah apa yang harus kulakukan! Berfikir Yukiko.. berfikir… hah, biarkan sajalah mungkin ini waktunya takdir yang menjalankan semua'_

Kenapa jadi berubah fikiran?

.

.

.

Pagi di Highest Crown telah datang, keadaan Griffin peliharaan Seijuurou tampak sudah membaik, dan bisa menerbangkan dan mengeluarkan mereka dari pulau menyeramkan ini

Selama perjalanan hanya ada keheningan dengan atmosphere yang berat menggantung diantara sang Scarlet dan Icy blue, membuat seekor peri kecil yang berada diantara mereka hampir mati tercekik oleh atmosphere tersebut tapi tak bisa bertindak apa-apa, belum waktunya dia meng-clearkan keadaan, takdir masih harus menjalankan perannya dan sang Pixie sebagai pengamat masih bersabar menunggu, ini masih sebuah awal dari penegasan perasaan semuanya

Mereka telah sampai kembali ke Aspilo Land, dan sekarang berdiri di depan penginapan tempat teman-teman mereka berada, sedang Sang Griffin telah pergi menunggu waktunya jika dipanggil sang Master kembali

Ketujuh surai berbeda warna menunggu didepan lobi penginapan, menatap kedua orang yang berjalan mendekat, mereka melihat sang Ketua memasang ekspresi dingin nan datar membuat mereka ketakutan, itu wajah Seijuurou jika sedang menahan emosi yang bisa meletup bagai magma

Dibelakang sang Ketua, gadis bersurai icy blue menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresinya, sang Kakak yang melihat hal itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya, Dia menebak-nebak pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Adiknya, dan bukan hanya sang navy yang berfikir seperti itu melainkan juga semuanya…. Apapun itu pasti sang Icy Blue telah membuat Sang Scarlet marah akan sesuatu? atau sesuatu yang lain…

Tetsuya berdiri didepan Kakaknya dan memeluk tubuh tan tersebut dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa sedihnya dan sang Navy yang membalas pelukan itu, mengelus lembut rambut sang adik yang terasa butuh perlindungan, tak berapa jauh dari situ sepasang manic hetercom menatap dengan dingin dan mengepalkan tangannya

"Ryouta, Aku ingin beristirahat dulu. Jangan ada yang menggangu ku" ucapan dingin dari sang Scarlet membuat pemiliki manic citrine tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya yang juga sedang mengamati adegan pelukan kedua surai biru tersebut, menatap sang scarlet

"Baik, Akashicchi"

"Aku juga ingin beristirahat. nii-chan, temani aku" ujar Tetsuya, meraih tangan sang Navy

Daiki menepuk kepala sang adik pelan "Yes, My Lady. Apapun keinginan mu"

Seijuurou makin memperkuat kepalan ditangannya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, dilihatnya sang Navy menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ryouta sekilas, lalu dilihatnya Ryouta yang sedang meremas kemeja putihnya tepat dibagian dada tersebut dengan menundukan wajahnya

Sebelum Daiki dan Tsheyka tidak lagi terlihat dari pandangannya , Seijuurou melihat Daiki melemparkan pandangannya ke Ryouta sebanyak tiga kali sebelum sosoknya menghilang di lorong

'_Daiki masih suka kah kau pada Ryouta?' _batin Seijuurou, menatap Ryouta yang tertunduk

_It's a long long journey_

_Till I know where I suppose to be_

_It's a long long journey_

_And I don't know if I can believe_

_When shadow fall and block my eyes_

_I am lost and know that I must hide_

_It's a long long journey_

_Till I find my way home to you_

_~Jill Xu – Journey (ost. At The Dolphin Bay)_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Satu lagi telah selesai, aduh…. Kayaknya ini jadi rumit . *garuk-garuk kepala**

**Aduh makasih Senpai udah koreksi kebiasaan ku yang selalu menggunakan huruf capital pada kata 'Ku' dan 'Mu' serta suka memisahkan kedua kata itu pada kalimat yang mustinya di sambung…. Hehehhe kalo berkenan boleh dikoreksi lagi – makasih atas bimbingannya – **

**Terus buat readers ku yang PM kalo masih kurang karena belum ada adegan berantemnya udah ku buat nih,, hehehhe maaf ya kalo gak memuaskan, Aku emang gak bakat kali ya nulis adegan action -.- nekat sih bikin tema kaya gini untuk fict pertama Ku -**

**sekian dulu deh dan RnR Minna!**


End file.
